Les 7 péchés capitaux d'Harry Potter
by Suppu
Summary: Annonce importante !
1. La paresse

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : C'est mon couple fétiche, mais c'est pas le plus facile à écrire dessus.   
  
Comme vous le constatez, cette fic fera 7 chapitres, chacun décrivant en majorité les péchés de l'humain… Ca va être drôle ! ^^  
  
P*****, j'ai lutté pour les termes de maquillage. Je n'y connais absolument pas TT_TT  
  
Rating : PG-17, R … Vous êtes prévenu !  
  
Paring : Lucius Malfoy x Harry Potter ( mais pas pour le moment )  
  
Sommaire : C'est un A/U, Voldemort n'existe pas. Cependant, presque rien ne change sauf que Harry est un super poissard ^^  
  
Disclaimer : "Harry Potter " et son monde appartiennent à Bloomsbury et à J.K. Rowling, et bla bla bla… Pour le fun, simplement le fun.  
  
Chapitre I : La paresse   
  
Ces vacances seront peut-être les plus calmes qu'il risque de passer, et pourtant, Harry Potter ne s'en plaint pas. Au contraire, il aime le calme et sa solitude à Privet Drive. En effet, son oncle était parti à l'étranger pour un travail, son séjour durant au maximum plusieurs mois, donc Harry n'aura pas à le supporter.  
  
Cependant, même si Vernon n'était pas présent, il y a avait toujours la tante Petunia et Dudley, son cher et tendre cousin.  
  
Depuis le début du mois, Dudley enchaînait les coups bas, dénonçant un Harry innocent et l'obligeant à faire les travaux ménagers les plus durs. Cependant, ces tâches l'aidaient beaucoup, car en peu de temps, son physique changea : il était maintenant habitué à porter des charges plus lourdes que lui, cependant cela ne l'aida pas à grandir. Aussi, il gardait encore sa taille de jeune adolescent de 15 ans, de même que ces travaux au soleil ne le fit pas bronzer, ce qui le déplut légèrement.  
  
« Il manquerait plus que je sois aussi pâle que Malfoy, tiens ! »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Un jour, lorsque la tante Petunia leur annonça qu'elle devait se rendre chez Marge car celle-ci était malade, et qu'elle ne pouvait bien sûr les amener avec elle, elle leur annonça qu'elle quittait la maison pendant près d'une semaine. Dudley eut une mine étonnée mais ne dit rien et Harry acquiesça.   
  
Le jour du départ, elle fit toutes les recommandations à Harry qui secouait la tête en écoutant vaguement et il entra dans la maison.  
  
Harry s'affala alors sur le canapé du salon et se mit à dormir. Quelques instants après, il se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
- DUDLEY !!! BAISSE TA MUSIQUE !!!  
  
La porte de la chambre de son cousin s'ouvrit dans un grincement.   
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, le monstre ? balança-t-il.  
  
- Dudleynouchet, ta mère n'est pas là, ne joue pas avec mes nerfs ! cria Harry.  
  
- Ouh, j'ai peur, ironisa Dudley. Comme si tu pouvais utiliser ta magie en ce moment !  
  
- Je suis en deuxième cycle, Dudley… siffla-t-il.  
  
- Ok, ça va.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Dudley, se rendre docilement sans protester ? Il   
  
avait bien changé en une année.  
  
D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que son attitude, il y avait aussi sa façon d'être, son style vestimentaire et il avait maigri. Bon, il était toujours gros mais ce n'était plus aussi effrayant qu'avant, on pouvait aisément dire que cela était dû à sa grosse ossature.  
  
« C'est trop bizarre, le monde ne tourne pas rond… »  
  
Il se rallongea à peine que la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Harry grogna et se leva, mais la porte de la chambre de Dudley s'ouvrit de nouveau et il entendit son cousin dévaler les escaliers.  
  
- Ne bouge pas, toi, rugit-il.  
  
Harry lui tira la langue et ferma les yeux, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Il entendit des rires de l'entrée et des bruits de pas multiples se diriger vers l'étage.  
  
« Il m'emmerde avec ces potes à la con ! »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le ciel était rouge lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, il avait chaud et il transpirait. Grognant légèrement, il se redressa et quitta le canapé. Sachant que sa tante n'était pas là et que Dudley devait sûrement être dehors avec ses amis, il retira son t-shirt et se retrouva torse nu, le jean déboutonné et dévoilant un boxer noir. Il s'étira voluptueusement et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur où il se servit un bon verre de soda frais. Il n'entendit pas la porte du salon s'ouvrir.  
  
- Oh, quel beau dos, je vois là, dit une voix.  
  
Dos à la porte, Harry sursauta et se tourna vers la voix : une jeune fille souriante se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, appuyée sur son bras et l'autre sur la hanche, le regard scrutant de haut en bas un Harry gêné.  
  
- Mais, mais…  
  
- Ah, je ne savais pas que Dudley avait un cousin aussi prude ! riait la jeune fille.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. Facile à dire lorsque l'on est tout de noir vêtue et tartinée sur le visage comme elle était. Malgré cela, Harry constata tout de même qu'elle était bien jolie. Elle avait les cheveux coupés au carré, des percings sur les oreilles, l'arcade sourcilière droite et un sur la langue. Les yeux bleus et le teint pâle, très pâle, accentué par le maquillage.  
  
- Qui es-tu ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Je m'appelle Jane, je suis une amie de Dud'.  
  
- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait des amis… comme toi.  
  
- Et moi je ne savais pas qu'il avait un cousin… comme toi.  
  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il parlerait de moi à ses amis, répondit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
- C'est vrai, mais quel dommage.  
  
- Tu voulais quelque chose, je suppose ?  
  
- Je voulais prendre des verres pour les autres, répondit Jane.  
  
- Et « Dud' » n'est pas capable de venir les chercher lui-même.  
  
Jane se mit à rire légèrement, secouée par de légers spasmes.  
  
- Dud' est… quelque peu occupé.  
  
- Il va pas fumer dans sa chambre, quand même ?!  
  
La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- C'est vrai que tu crains. Décoinces-toi, petit père.  
  
Harry lui lança un regard noir. Il se dirigea vers les tiroirs et sortit des verres.  
  
- Vous êtes combien ?  
  
Jane compta sur ses doigts.  
  
- Anthony, Beth, Dud' et moi.   
  
Harry sortit cinq verres et les déposa sur un plateau, il servit les boissons et posa le plat sur la table.  
  
- Tiens.  
  
- Oh, tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser porter le plateau toute seule ? Je vais me briser un os, dit-elle en mimant un mouvement de poignet endolori.  
  
Harry grogna.  
  
- Ca va, j'ai compris.  
  
- Merci, t'es un chou !  
  
Harry lui lança un regard perplexe.  
  
Harry remit son t-shirt et ils se dirigèrent vers l'étage, suivi de près par une Jane curieuse.  
  
- Au fait, vous vous détestez vraiment ?  
  
Aucune réponse.  
  
- Allez, sois sympa, je ne vais pas lui répéter.  
  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai persécuté toute son enfance, que je sache.  
  
- Ah, dit-elle. Donc, tu ne viens pas à la fête avec nous, ce soir ?  
  
- Une fête ? Non merci, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Et même si c'était le cas, il ne l'accepterai pas.  
  
- Je vois.  
  
Jane toqua à la porte et entra. Harry suivit de près puis s'arrêta, étonné.  
  
- P'tain, Jane, j't'ai pas demandé de l'amener, lui ! cria Dudley en se redressant de son lit.  
  
Harry posa le plateau sur la table et se tourna vers son cousin, qui était, avant qu'il arrive, occupé à embrasser… un garçon.  
  
- Tes préférences sexuelles ne m'intéressent pas, si tu veux tout savoir, répondit Harry. Je suis juste monté parce qu'elle m'avait demandé de l'aide.  
  
- Si tu le répètes à ma mère, je…  
  
- Je m'en balance complètement, Dud'.  
  
Harry sortit.  
  
- Il est pas mal, ton cousin.  
  
- Ta gueule, Anthony, répondit Dudley.  
  
Le dénommé Anthony était un garçon musclé et grand. Pas particulièrement beau, il avait les cheveux plaqués sur le crâne et les yeux gris. Il portait du noir également.  
  
- C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas nous le présenter, dit Beth.  
  
Une jeune fille discrète, les mèches de devant teintes en rouge vif, entourées d'une chevelure ébène. Des gants noirs, des bijoux cloutés et un rouge à lèvres noirs qui faisaient ressortir ses lèvres pulpeuses.  
  
- Il est pas intéressant comme type, je vous assure.  
  
- T'es mauvais de dire ça. J'ai discuté avec lui et il est sympathique, dit Jane.  
  
- Seulement sympathique ? dit Beth suivi d'un clin d'œil.  
  
- Non, pas seulement. Il a, non seulement un beau visage, mais il a aussi une très belle paire de fesses, riait la jeune fille.   
  
- Je savais que tu ne pensais qu'à ça !  
  
- C'est dans ma nature, … Eh, Dud', amenons-le à la fête.  
  
- QUOI ?????????  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry était dans la salle de bain, à prendre une douche lorsqu'il pensa à ses amis. Il n'arrivait plus à se dire s'ils lui manquaient ou si simplement, il avait besoin d'un break.   
  
Il aimait le monde dans lequel il vivait, cependant, il était pesant, et tellement douloureux. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il ait une attache ailleurs, avant de sombrer dans la folie.   
  
Ron et Hermione, ses amis… Ils n'éprouvaient aucunement l'envie de leur écrire, ni même les voir en ce moment.  
  
Sirius… Il ne savait pas quoi penser, il l'aimait énormément, mais il avait l'impression que Sirius ne se préoccupait de lui que parce que c'était son devoir de parrain, comme il aimait lui répéter dans chacune de ses lettres.  
  
« Il faut vraiment que je prenne du recul, je m'égare complètement »  
  
Harry sortit de la douche et s'habilla en vitesse. Il passa devant la chambre de son cousin sans s'arrêter et entra dans la sienne.   
  
Il donna la nourriture à Hedwig et ouvrit sa cage.  
  
- Ma belle, tu peux partir. Reviens quand tu voudras.  
  
Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et elle s'envola en hululant tristement.  
  
« Je vais oublier ce monde pendant les deux mois qui suivent… »   
  
TOC TOC  
  
- Je peux entrer ?  
  
- Ouais, répondit sombrement Harry.  
  
- C'est sombre ici, dit Jane. Pourquoi tu n'allumes pas ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
  
- On se demandait si tu voulais venir à la fête…  
  
- Non, dit-il fermement.  
  
- Allez, ça te changera les idées. T'as l'air de commencer une crise de dépression aiguë, tu sais.  
  
- Je m'en fiche, si tu as fini tu peux sortir !  
  
Il lui tourna le dos et la porte claqua. Harry soupira lourdement, le bas de son lit forma un creux et il vit que Jane n'avait pas bouger, qu'elle le regardait gravement.  
  
- Quoi encore ?  
  
- T'as pris un mauvais coup, et tu n'arrives pas à t'en remettre. Tu penses que tes amis t'ont abandonnés et tu te refermes sur toi-même…  
  
Harry se redressa.  
  
- Fiche-moi la paix !  
  
- J'ai connu ça, tu sais…  
  
Jane retira son gant et mit son bras gauche sous le nez d'Harry, il vit une longue entaille sur le poignets, ainsi que d'autres plus petites mais néanmoins profondes.  
  
- C'est très facile d'aimer une personne, mais il est également facile de la tromper, de lui faire du mal. Le pardon n'est pas une chose que l'on devrait accorder aussi facilement, Harry. Si tu penses vraiment qu'ils t'ont trahis ou abandonnés, oublie-les, tourne la page.  
  
- Facile à dire, murmura-t-il.  
  
- Ce qui est dur à encaisser, c'est lorsque l'on se rend compte que l'on vient d'attenter à sa vie à cause de personnes que nous croyons être des amis, ou la famille.   
  
- Je n'ai pas envie de me suicider…  
  
- Quand on se sent triste, il faut bouger, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Allez, suis-moi.  
  
- Mais je…  
  
- Tss, tss… Pas de mais, je vais m'occuper de toi.  
  
Jane lui prit les mains et ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Dudley où des tonnes de vêtements et de maquillage traînaient sur le sol et la table.  
  
- Bon, tu vas d'abord essayer des vêtements !  
  
- Mais qui a dit que je voulais me changer ?!  
  
- Ca te changera de tes vêtements quotidiens. Ca te rajeunit, ces fringues.  
  
Jane et Beth s'amusèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une demi-heure à choisir des vêtements appropriés pour Harry et les lui tendirent afin qu'il les essayent. Il sortit se changer dans sa chambre.  
  
- Jane ? fit Dudley.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Tu lui a filé le cadeau que tu m'as offert, dit-il en grinçant des dents.  
  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
  
- Et alors ? Tu ne le mets jamais, et tu m'avais dit que tu ne l'aimais pas.  
  
- Peut-être, mais…  
  
Beth leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Dieu du ciel, Anthony, fais-le taire.  
  
- A vos ordres, madame !  
  
Il embrassa Dudley et le fit basculer en arrière, sur le lit.  
  
- Oui, enfin, allez-y mollo quand même !  
  
Anthony leva la main, signe qu'il avait la situation bien en main.  
  
- Les mecs, soupira Jane.  
  
La porte grinça de nouveau, montrant un Harry quelque peu rassuré.  
  
- Dites, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais sortir habillé comme ça ?  
  
- Montre-nous, et on dira après, sourit Beth.  
  
Harry entra dans la chambre.  
  
- Ouah, firent les deux filles.  
  
Harry portait un collier de chien clouté, un pantalon de cuir très serré en taille basse, ( vous savez, ceux qui ne montent pas au-dessus de hanches, c'est même à la limite de… enfin voilà quoi ^^ ; ) il avait attaché les ceintures autour de sa taille, un bijou recouvert de crâne pendait sur son coté et il avait un haut en fil fait comme les mailles noir, ce qui dévoilait parfaitement son torse musclé. A son bras gauche, était attaché un long gant noir, et son autre main avait un gant noir de taille normale.  
  
- Je suis franchement pas à l'aise, dedans…  
  
- Ca va, tu t'y feras. Bon, maintenant, le maquillage !  
  
- Le quoi, pardon ? dit Harry, les yeux ronds.  
  
- Ma-qui-lla-ge ! Tu sais, mascara, fond de teint, rouge à lèvres, vernis…  
  
- Et pourquoi faire ?  
  
- Tous les gothiques font ça, répondit Anthony. Fille ou garçon.  
  
En effet, Anthony montra à Harry qu'il avait mit un léger maquillage sous ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient d'ailleurs étonnement rouge.  
  
- Mais j'ai pas envie !  
  
- Oh là là, regarde le résultat ! Tu te plaindras après !  
  
Beth et Jane l'attrapèrent chacune à l'un de ses bras et le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. Jane sourit et commença son travail.  
  
( 20 minutes plus tard )  
  
- J'ai fini !!!! s'écria Jane.  
  
- Oh là, dit Beth.  
  
- Quoi, quoi ? dit Harry, paniqué.  
  
- Tu ne plaisante pas, quand tu maquilles toi, dit Anthony.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?  
  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que les humains n'étaient pas des poupées mannequins, soeurette, dit Beth.  
  
- Je sais, mais c'était trop tentant. Tiens, regarde-toi.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux et tapota le miroir, réaction qui déclencha un fou rire général. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il était différent ! Il était bien, même mieux. Il appréciait cette image que le miroir reflétait.  
  
Ses yeux étaient soulignés par un trait noir sous les yeux, du fard à paupière de la même couleur pour accentuer son regard, un rouge à lèvres noir, donnant un aspect charnu et sensuel à ses lèvres. Jane avait même mis du fond de teint, mais celui-ci était discret, sa peau semblait plus mât, ce qui plu à Harry.   
  
- C'est génial, souffla-t-il.  
  
- Tu me rassures ! rit Jane. Moi qui pensais que tu allais détester, en fin de compte, t'es pas si terre à terre que ça, Harry.  
  
- Chapeau, Jane, dit Beth. Ta plus belle création est née.  
  
- Arrête, tu me flattes trop l'ego. ^^  
  
- Comme je suis sympa, je te laisse les vêtements pour la soirée, dit Dudley.  
  
Harry le regarda.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Je t'en prie, répondit-il tout aussi poliment. Bon, tu finis ton travail, qu'on trace de là ?  
  
- Ah, oui ! Quelle tête de linotte je fais !  
  
Jane prit le vernis et prit la main de Harry. Elle fit une légère grimace.  
  
- Quoi ? dit-il.  
  
- C'est fini, le rongement d'ongles. Sinon tu peux dire adieu à ton vernis.  
  
- Mais j'en veux pas !  
  
- T'es sûr de ce que tu dis ? lança Anthony. Elle est pas du genre à faire n'importe quoi.  
  
- A partir de maintenant, tu te les limeras, comme ça, ça fait plus propre.  
  
- Mais tu rêves ! Je vais me bichonner les cheveux pendant que tu y es ??!  
  
- C'est vrai qu'il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour cette tignasse…  
  
- Tu as vraiment de la chance si tu y arrives, dit Dudley. Une fois ma mère a essayé de les plaquer, rien à faire.  
  
Elle caressa les cheveux d'Harry du bout des doigts et sourit.  
  
- J'ai trouvé ! Beth, tu t'occupes de ses mains. Moi, je m'occupe de sa coiffure !  
  
Au bout d'une heure de cris, de crises de nerfs et d'arrachage de cheveux, Jane fut enfin satisfaite.  
  
- Te voilà un autre homme, Harry !  
  
Très sceptique, il prit le miroir et siffla d'admiration : La chevelure folle de Harry Potter a été vaincue ! De nombreuses mèches tombaient sur ses yeux, et sur son cou, l'effet qu'avait donné Jane à ses cheveux lui faisaient vraiment plaisir.  
  
- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais merci ! Tu as bravement vaincu !  
  
Jane éclata de rire, puis secoua la tête.  
  
- Rien ne me résiste quand je veux quelque chose, elle lui fit un clin d'œil qui le fit légèrement rougir.  
  
- Et les lunettes, j'en fais quoi ? demanda Beth.  
  
- Tu vois comment sans, Harry ?  
  
- Euh, limite…  
  
- Pour la soirée, ça ira ! Allez, allons-y !  
  
- Mais, euh !!!!!!! cria désespérément Harry.   
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Les adolescents sortirent dans Londres, effrayant au passage de vieilles femmes et des enfants, ce qui perturba un peu Harry qui n'en avait pas l'habitude. Il y avait d'ailleurs des regards appréciatifs et des sifflements à leur groupe, mais aucun ne fit de commentaire sauf Harry, comme toujours...  
  
- Jane, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Ils me regardent bizarrement, ceux-là…  
  
Elle suivit du regard la direction d'un couple de garçons qui discutaient, assis sur le rebord d'une fontaine. Ils souriaient et faisaient des signes à Harry.  
  
- C'est que tu es vraiment bien comme ça, tu sais.  
  
- J'ai vraiment pas l'habitude…  
  
- Ah, les garçons…  
  
Jane se mit à la hauteur de Harry et lui prit le bras.  
  
- Voilà, rassuré ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Tu attires les regard, tu sais. T'es vraiment beau comme ça.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Tu vas attirer bien du monde vers toi dans la boîte, filles comme garçons… sourit Jane. J'en profiterai pour en collecter dans le tas.  
  
- Eh, oh ! Je ne suis pas un animal de foire !  
  
- Peut-être, mais ce soir, je m'occupe de toi. Enfin, au début, je suis sûr qu'après tu te débrouilleras mieux.  
  
- Vous n'allez pas en boîte que pour danser ? Mais de toute façon, on a pas l'âge !!  
  
- Pfiou, t'es lourd ! Décoinces-toi ! Non, on y va pas que pour danser. La musique n'est pas tentante de toute façon, enfin sauf les slows, moi j'y vais surtout pour les conquêtes…  
  
- Tu ne vas pas me mettre sur ton tableau de chasse, hein ?  
  
Jane le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts et lui sourit.  
  
- On verra, on verra…  
  
- Je suis pas un bouche-trou !  
  
- Non, tu as juste besoin de sexe, un peu…  
  
Harry rougit à la remarque.  
  
- Euh…  
  
- Oh, je te taquine ! Jane lui tira la langue.  
  
- Dis, ça t'as pas fait mal ?  
  
- Quoi donc ?  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant la boîte où de nombreuses personnes attendaient déjà.  
  
- Le percing, dit Harry en pointant le bout de la langue.  
  
- Non, ça va. Et tu puis c'est pratique, sourit-elle.  
  
- Pratique ?  
  
Voyant que Harry ne savait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir, elle lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
  
- Quoi ? fit Harry.  
  
- Je t'en ferai une, si tu veux après si j'ai du temps…  
  
- Une ? Une quoi ?  
  
- Une fellation, c'est à ça que sert le piercing, gros bêta ! elle lui tira la langue.  
  
Harry eut les joues en feu.  
  
- Euh, attends, j'ai pas dit que… Enfin, te dérange pas pour moi… NON ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !!!!  
  
- T'es vraiment mignon, Harry.  
  
Harry baissa la tête et ils entrèrent.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Le prochain : l'envie ^_______________________^  
  
Oh, je vois des heureuses, à bientôt 


	2. L'envie

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Je suis de bonne humeur, il fait beau et mon chat dort tranquillement à côté de moi ^^  
  
En ce moment, je suis en plein dans la mode Gothic-Lolita ou Goth-Loli. ( mais je préfère Loli-Goth ;p ) Un kiffe typique de nos amis les japonais ^^  
  
Cette mode a été lancé par notre cher et tendre Mana de Malice Mizer, et les jeunettes continuent à leur façon, allant du noir à gros ruban au rose à froufrous -___- ( le pire, c'est que c'est joli quand même ^^ ;;; )  
  
Sinon, c'est vrai que l'idée de base n'est pas vraiment la mienne mais celle d'Hedouwi -___-  
  
Pardon. * s'agenouille et s'excuse amplement *  
  
MERCI à Maria Ferrari, qui a été super sympa de me montrer mes fautes de grammaire, ( dieu que je hais la grammaire TT_TT ) à Riel chérie d'amour ( copine ^^ ), Kupo ( re copine ^^ ) et aux autres de la ML ^__________^   
  
ATTENTION !!! J'essaie de faire correspondre les péchés avec le sujet de la fic, c'est pas souvent réussi, mais je fais ce que je peux. Merci de votre compréhension, je vous aimeuuuuhhhhhhh !!!  
  
© Walt Disney Studio : ( The Sleeping Beauty ) « Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve… »  
  
© Mecano : « Une femme avec une femme »  
  
Rating : PG-17, R … Vous êtes prévenu !  
  
(quoique mes lemons sont… nyéheheheh… )  
  
Pairing : Lucius Malfoy x Harry Potter   
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Cyngathi, little Horn, Elava : Voilà la suite, encore plus jeune, plus fun et plus vicieux ^^  
  
Chipie : J'aime bien ton surnom ^^ Je ne pense pas mettre d'autre slash… Enfin, de toute façon, à chaque que je dis un truc, il n'arrive jamais ce que je veux donc je ne me prononce pas -____-  
  
Mlle Rogue : Moi, folle ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ^^ Toi-même tu sais, tu n'es pas loin non plus, tu sais. ^0^   
  
J'avoue pour Dudley, c'est poussé, m'enfin bon, il doit pas être si mauvais que ça, non ?… Non ? é___è Et encore, j'ai pas fini de le développer ^^  
  
Aiguma : Pour le couple, au départ je voulais un DM x HP, mais j'ai changé d'avis, comme toujours ^____________________________________^ Enfin tu me connais ^^  
  
Harry en goth, ça lui va bien mais l'idée de base n'est pas vraiment la mienne -_____-  
  
En tout cas, c'est sur qu'il va aller à l'école comme ça ^^  
  
Mais ça, c'est au troisième chapitre ^^ ( la gourmandise )  
  
Celine.s : Tu vas voir, tu vas apprécier Harry en gothique ^^  
  
Enfin lui, c'est plutôt en Loli-Goth Hari ^_______________________^  
  
Lululle : Tu ne savais pas pour le piercing à la langue ? °__0  
  
Comme quoi, les fics c'est instructif ^0^ ;;  
  
Merci en tout cas pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir ^^  
  
Nono : Voilà la suite, en encore plus délurée ^^  
  
Snivellus Tonks : Tous les personnages sont OOC, enfin, ouais, j'essaie de les faire rester eux-même mais c'est mal parti -____- ;;;;;;;  
  
Alician : Voilà la suite, … cependant, ne t'aatends pas à de supers happy ends, je suis pas trop pour -____-  
  
Black Moon : Serial killer de nutella ? °_____0  
  
Tu sais qu'il y a des jeux trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès amusant avec le chocolat ^____^  
  
Si j'ai choisi un Dudley OOC, c'est parce que je trouve que J.K. Roxling ne parle assez de lui, pourtant il et très amusant à développer ! ^^  
  
Gaeriel : Je n'ai pas vu une photo de Harry en goth', je l'ai dessiné et j'ai imaginé l'histoire ^^ ;  
  
Eurk… Dudley en pantalon taille bass,e non merci, je veux même pas imaginer… -___-  
  
Cassandre : Le dessin est fait, il faut juste que je le scanne, mais mon scanner a rendu l'âme ^^ ;;  
  
Puis pour une heure, j'écris le Sirius x Harry en ce moment, mais je suis pas inspiré, je crois que je vais changer de couple TT_TT  
  
Bonne lecture ^^  
  
Chapitre II : L'envie  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boîte, elle était noire de monde. Il y avait énormément de personnes sur la piste de danse, et près du bar.  
  
- Bon, on se revoit dans cinq heures, dit Beth. Amusez-vous bien !  
  
Et ils partirent tous dans des directions différentes, laissant Harry au bon soin de Jane.  
  
- Bon, première chose…  
  
- Quoi ? dit Harry.  
  
- Tu es trop complexé comme garçon. Drague ceux qui te plaisent, n'aie pas peur de leur faire du rentre-dedans, envoie balader ceux qui t'ennuient, amuse-toi le plus possible. Ne te soucie de rien d'autre que de toi.  
  
- Facile à dire, maugréa Harry.  
  
Jane lui fit une tape dans le dos.  
  
- Allez, mon chou ! C'est ta fête, ce soir !  
  
- Bon, d'accord…  
  
- Je préfère ça, sourit-elle. Tu as une préférence ?  
  
- … ? Quoi, en quoi ?  
  
- Fille ou garçon ? demanda Jane. Deux Bloody Mary, s'il vous plaît.  
  
Le garçon prépara sa commande. ( Dieu que c'est bon, ça °___0, ça arrache la gueule mais c'est bon ^___________^ )  
  
- Euh, ben fille… enfin…  
  
- Ce soir, tu n'es pas Harry. Teste les deux.  
  
- QUOI ?!!!  
  
Heureusement que le bruit assourdissant de la musique atténua son cri, Jane se boucha les oreilles.  
  
- Tu m'as crevé le tympan, Harry.  
  
- Désolé, mais…  
  
- Ecoute, personne ne te connaît ici, et personne n'est là pour te juger. C'est comme ça que Dud' a trouvé Tony, enfin c'est plus ce crétin qui l'a trouvé, dit-elle en éclatant de rire.  
  
- J'ose pas trop, je ne sais pas m'y prendre…  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, vu les nombreuses personnes qui te regardent, ça ne va pas être difficile de trouver une bonne personne pour toi.  
  
Jane détourna la tête et regarda aux alentours, soudainement elle sourit.  
  
- Harry, ce soir tu as 23 ans et tu es célibataire, chuchota-t-elle en se levant de son siège.  
  
- Ah ? Où tu vas ?  
  
Le serveur posa les verres et Jane prit le sien. Elle se pencha légèrement sur Harry.  
  
- S'il y a un problème, je serai sur la piste de danse, mon chou.  
  
- Mais…  
  
En se tournant, Harry vit qu'un homme s'était approché d'eux, un verre de cocktail dans les mains et un petit sourire en coin.  
  
En moins d'un quart d'heure, Harry fit valser toutes les personnes qui voulait l'approcher. Il fallait signaler, au passage, qu'il n'y avait toutes sortes de personnes, en passant par la fille la plus banale au garçon le plus sexy. ( moi j'en profite à ta place, crétin ! . )  
  
Au bout de quelques instants, plus personne ne vint l'importuner. Harry soupira bruyamment et jeta un œil au bar, regardant les bouteilles d'alcool exposées sur les étagères et le serveur qui était en train de préparer un cocktail. Pendant qu'il faisait tourner son shaker, l'homme regarda Harry dans les yeux et lui fit un clin d'œil discret, Harry en fut gêné mais répondit par un sourire.  
  
- Cette place est libre ?   
  
- Euh,…  
  
L'homme qui venait de lui parler s'assit.   
  
C'était une personne élégante, les cheveux d'un blond platine, soutenus par une barrette, des lunettes sur la tête ; une chemise blanche entrouverte jusqu'au torse et un pantalon moulant.  
  
Harry détourna la tête, constatant qu'il observait un peu trop attentivement son voisin ; voisin qui était d'ailleurs très agréable à regarder. Harry prit son verre et but une gorgée, il se retint de cracher le contenu : la boisson était très forte pour lui et le tabasco se sentait bien.  
  
« C'est infect »  
  
- Ca ne va pas ? demanda l'homme.  
  
- Si, ça va. Je vais bien, mentit Harry.  
  
- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici.  
  
- C'est normal, c'est la première fois que je viens.  
  
- Quel est ton nom ?  
  
- … James.  
  
- James est ton vrai nom ? demanda l'homme.  
  
- … Deuxième prénom.  
  
- Ah, je me nomme Killian.  
  
- Surnom ? demanda Harry, sceptique.  
  
- Non, mon deuxième prénom également.  
  
- Oh.  
  
- Je t'offre un autre verre ?  
  
- Non, je…  
  
- Garçon, un sensations et un green Island.  
  
- C'est parti, répondit le serveur.  
  
Killian approcha son siège de celui de Harry qui se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Le blond se pencha à son oreille et posa sa main sur la cuisse du garçon.  
  
- Tu es incroyablement attirant, lui souffla-t-il.  
  
Harry rougit.  
  
« Si ça, c'est pas du rentre-dedans !! »  
  
- … 'Pas mal non plus, répondit Harry dans sa barbe.  
  
- Pardon ? dit Killian avec un sourire.  
  
- J'ai dit, tu n'es pas mal non plus.  
  
Harry était en pleine lutte intérieure, fallait-il jouer le jeu ou pas ?  
  
« Tu te poses trop de questions, fonce ! » lui dit sa conscience. « Traîtresse, tu es censée me guider sur le chemin de la droiture ! » « Justement, la droiture, tu peux la foutre à la porte ! Profites-en, bon sang !! »  
  
- Si on allait danser ? proposa l'adulte.  
  
Piège. Ce n'était pas un bon plan pour Harry.  
  
- Je…  
  
Vu la tête qu'affichait Harry, Killian éclata de rire.  
  
- Tu ne sais pas danser, je présume ?  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
- Tout juste.  
  
- Ok, viens, je vais t'apprendre.  
  
- Oh non, je ne veux pas me ridiculiser devant tout ce monde !  
  
Killian lui prit les mains et l'attira contre lui, et le fit avancer vers le fond de la salle, derrière le comptoir du DJ.  
  
- Bonsoir, boss, dit le garçon qui scratchait.  
  
- Bonsoir, que personne ne nous dérange ok ?  
  
- Pas de mal, boss !  
  
Harry cligna des yeux, boss ? C'était quand même pas…   
  
Killian sortit de ses poches un énorme trousseau de clé, et ouvrit la porte du fond.   
  
Sur la porte, il y avait une plaquette dorée où était écrit « L.K.M., propriétaire ».  
  
« L.K.M. ? Ca doit être son nom. Mais pourquoi il n'y est pas écrit en entier ? » se demanda Harry.  
  
La pièce éclairée, Harry constata qu'elle était remplie d'objets anciens et de derniers cris. Il y avait un bureau de bois et un canapé en cuir, sur le côté.  
  
- Ca te va ?  
  
- Euh, il est bien ce bureau mais…  
  
- Assez spacieux, également.  
  
Killian ouvrit la porte de l'énorme commode et une chaîne Hi-Fi et de nombreux CD étaient empilés les uns sur les autres.  
  
- Commençons par un slow, sourit-il en sortant un CD.  
  
- Un slow ? répéta Harry.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le canapé affreusement confortable et un appel mesquin au sommeil… ou à autre chose.  
  
« Quel coquin, je fais moi, dis donc ! »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Jane avait suivi du regard le départ d'Harry et de Killian, le sourire aux lèvres. Beth la rejoignit à ce moment-là.  
  
- Alors, grande sœur. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir l'une de ses petites créations voler de ses propres ailes ?  
  
Jane simula des larmes.  
  
- Mon petit bébé… Il a tellement grandi, que maintenant…  
  
- … que maintenant il va s'envoyer en l'air avec un mec hyper méga beau gosse !  
  
- Dis donc, c'est pas un langage appropriée pour une jeune fille, rouspéta gentiment Jane.  
  
- Je sens bien le scénar' à l'eau de rose : Harry va sortir de cette pièce dans plusieurs heures, le sourire béat. Ils se sépareront, et Harry, tout tristounet qu'il sera, le retrouvera, soit au travail, dans la rue, ou par le biais d'une personne qu'il connaît. Ce serait drôle.  
  
- C'est vrai, sourit Jane. Drôle, mais pas certain.  
  
- T'as qu'à tirer les cartes pour voir !  
  
- Pas ici, andouille ! ;p  
  
- Bon, et le oui-ja ?  
  
- Tu veux nous faire éjecter de la boîte, toi ? dit Jane, le regard suspicieux.  
  
- Mais non, mais non, je blaguais…  
  
Beth prit le verre de Jane et but une gorgée. Jane le récupéra et pesta contre sa sœur.  
  
- Eh, t'es mineure, tu touches pas à ça !  
  
- Oh, ça va ! T'as bien payée un verre à Harry, pourquoi pas à moi ?  
  
- T'es ma sœur, je suis l'aînée. Harry est responsable contrairement à toi.  
  
- Eh, on a que 5 ans de différence, t'es pas juste !  
  
- La vie est injuste, Elisabeth.  
  
Beth lui tira la langue et retourna danser.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La musique était lente mais régulière, la voix de la chanteuse les transportait à chaque pas effectué.  
  
- C'est pas facile la danse, dit Harry… Oups, pardon.  
  
- Ca ne fait rien.  
  
- On arrête, je commence à fatiguer.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent de bouger, cependant ils gardaient leur position initiale, c'est-à-dire, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.   
  
Harry reprit ses esprits et s'écarta, le teint cramoisi ; Killian le retint par les mains, le regardant directement dans les yeux.   
  
- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu…  
  
- Ah bon ? fit Harry, surpris.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Où ça ?  
  
Killian sourit.  
  
- Au beau milieu d'un rêve.  
  
Silence. Harry cligna des yeux, cette phrase, il l'avait déjà entendue, mais où ?… Puis, d'un coup Killian éclata de rire et atterrit sur le canapé, se tenant le ventre. Harry comprit et sourit.  
  
- C'est pas drôle, j'ai failli marcher, sourit-il.  
  
Killian tendit les bras et se mit à chanter.  
  
« Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve  
  
Mon amour, un aussi rêve est un présage d'amour  
  
Refusons, tous deux, que nos lendemains  
  
Soient mornes et gris  
  
Nous attendrons l'heure, de notre bonheur  
  
Toi, ma destinée, je saurai t'aimer, j'en ai rêvé »  
  
Killian s'arrêta et sourit : Harry s'était accroupi et l'écoutait chanter, un petit sourire en coin.  
  
- Ca t'a plu ?  
  
- Eh bien… disons que tu n'as pas une voix dégueulasse, c'est juste le choix de la chanson qui perturbe. C'est tout.  
  
Killian tapota la place libre près de lui et Harry vint s'asseoir, sa main posée sur la cuisse de l'homme ; il tapota sa jambe légèrement.  
  
- Chante-m'en une autre, et je te dirai si ça me plaît…  
  
- Vraiment ?  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
- Ok, que veux-tu entendre ?  
  
- Euh…   
  
- Oh, j'en ai une…  
  
Killian prit une inspiration et commença à chanter.  
  
« Deux femmes qui se tiennent la main   
  
Ça n'a rien qui peut gêner la morale   
  
Là où le doute s'installe   
  
C'est que ce geste se fasse sous la table.   
  
Quand elles sont seules, comme elles n'ont rien à perdre   
  
Après les mains, la peau de tout le reste   
  
Un amour qui est secret   
  
Même nues, elles ne pourraient le cacher   
  
Alors, sous les yeux des autres   
  
Dans la rue, elles le déguisent en amitié   
  
L'une des deux dit que c'est mal agir   
  
Et l'autre dit qu'il vaut mieux laisser dire.   
  
Ce qu'ils en pensent ou disent ne pourrait rien y faire   
  
Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol   
  
A deux, au ras du sol   
  
Une femme avec une femme… »  
  
Harry s'était calé très confortablement sur l'épaule de Killian qui l'entourait de son bras. L'adolescent s'amusait avec les cheveux du blond qui laissa sa main libre glisser « discrètement » sur le ventre nu d'Harry qui sursauta.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Je suis sensible… au niveau du ventre.  
  
Killian eut un rictus très révélateur qui effraya le garçon.  
  
- Non, non, c'est pas drôle… Arrête ! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah … Arrête, je peux pas respirer !!! Ah ah ah …  
  
Harry tentait de se libérer de cette poigne maléfique, mais rien n'y faisait, ses gestes ne faisaient qu'accentuer la détermination de son assaillant.  
  
- Alors comme ça, on est sensible ?  
  
- Ca suffit, j'arrive plus à respirer… Eh, oh… Qu'est-ce que… ????  
  
Killian avait relevé le t-shirt de Harry jusqu'au niveau du torse et avait placé ses mains sur les hanches du garçon. Il lui fit un large sourire.   
  
- Euh, que… Euh, mais…  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi dire ni faire, par contre, Killian, lui, savait.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout.  
  
« C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, justement ! »  
  
Killian se coucha sur Harry qui se laissa faire, malgré ce que lui dictait sa conscience. Harry ferma les yeux et s'allongea aisément sur le canapé, le blond lové dans le creux de son cou, les mains caressant chaque parcelle de peau ; Harry, lui, retira la barrette de Killian et de longs cheveux blonds tombèrent sur les épaules de l'homme ainsi que sur son visage.   
  
Harry pencha la tête en arrière lorsque Killian lui mordilla le téton, il poussa un gémissement.   
  
- Non, je… Je peux pas !  
  
Harry le repoussa légèrement et se rhabilla, très gêné. Killian ne dit puis se mit en position assise, il soupira.   
  
- Je suis désolé mais…  
  
- Pas grave.  
  
- Je… Je vais y aller.  
  
Harry se leva et se précipita vers la porte. Il tourna la poignée mais elle se referma en un mouvement brusque, Harry se retourna et Killian s'adossa sur la porte, bloquant ainsi Harry de sortir.  
  
- Est-ce que l'on se reverra ? demanda le blond.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne vis pas chez moi, et les gens…  
  
- Et toi, veux-tu que l'on se revoie ?  
  
Harry acquiesça. Killian sourit et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.  
  
- Si tu veux, il y a toujours des opportunités…  
  
Killian se dirigea vers son bureau et griffonna rapidement sur un morceau de papier. Il le tendit à Harry.  
  
- C'est le numéro de mon portable, appelle-moi.  
  
Harry rougit et secoua la tête. Il caressa du bout des doigts la chevelure de Killian qui lui fit un baise-main à la suite, ils se séparèrent alors.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
A l'aube, Harry et Dudley retournèrent chez eux, ainsi que leurs compagnons. Le Gryffindor monta directement dans sa chambre et s'endormit en une seconde, le sourire aux lèvres, repensant à la rencontre de la veille.  
  
Harry se réveilla en fin d'après-midi, Dudley était déjà dans le salon, en train de prendre son « déjeuner ». Il ne détourna pas son regard du poste de télévision. Harry sortit une casserole et se prépara un rapide en-cas.  
  
- Alors, ta soirée ? demanda Dudley.  
  
- … Pas mal. Et toi ?  
  
- Comme d'hab'.  
  
- Ah.  
  
- …  
  
Dudley posa sa fourchette et son couteau.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Dudley retourna sa chaise et il posa son menton sur le dossier, les bras pendant sur le côté..  
  
- Et si on faisait un brin de causette ? proposa-t-il.  
  
Harry faillit en lâcher sa spatule tellement sa requête l'étonnait.  
  
- … Pourquoi ?  
  
Dudley haussa les épaules.  
  
- M'man n'est pas là, p'pa non plus. En 16 ans d'existence commune, nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de parler, c'est tout.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
- C'est de toi, ça ?  
  
Son cousin leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Non, c'est le pape ! Ce que tu peux être con, parfois…  
  
- C'est toi qui dit ça ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.  
  
- Bon, bon, bon ! Ca va, faisons une trêve.  
  
- Ok. Je t'écoute.  
  
Harry posa son plat et s'assit.  
  
- Je sais pas, moi.  
  
- Commence par le début, on verra ensuite, dit Harry.  
  
- Ben, voilà, en fait, c'est depuis l'année dernière que je me pose des questions. Sur toi… et ton monde.  
  
- Comme quoi ? dit Harry, les coudes sur la table, la tête posée sur ses mains.  
  
- Pourquoi tu es un sorcier et pas moi ?  
  
Harry cligna des yeux.  
  
- Euh… Je sais pas, c'est pas forcément génétique.  
  
- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé voir ce que ça faisait d'être un sorcier…  
  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que ta mère apprécierait d'entendre ça…  
  
- Pfu, mes parents… Attends de voir leur réaction quand je leur dirai pour Anthony, ça va être jovial.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Pourquoi ? répondit Dudley d'un ton sarcastique. Ils placent la magie et l'homosexualité au même rang. A leur retour, je sens que je vais devoir aller crécher ailleurs.  
  
- Alors ils ne sont vraiment pas au courant pour toi ?  
  
- Non, ils ne savent même pas que je fume, et encore moins que mes amis sont des gothiques.  
  
Harry ne comprenait plus. Où étaient donc passés ses amis d'enfance ?  
  
- Mais,… et tes amis du jardin d'enfance ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils…  
  
- Maison de correction, prison pour jeunes délinquants, dealer, et j'en passe. Ils ont voulu m'embarquer dans leurs histoires mais j'ai refusé. Je ne vois pas mon avenir dans le crack.  
  
- Ah, bon point pour toi, dit Harry. Finalement, t'es pas aussi con que ce que je pensais.  
  
Dudley grogna mais ne répondit rien.  
  
- Tu as donc changé en un an, comme ça ? Pouf.  
  
- Pas vraiment.  
  
- Quoi alors ? dit Harry, un peu plus intéressé par la conversation.  
  
- C'est grâce à Jane, c'est elle qui m'a ouvert les yeux. J'étais un putain de sale gosse avant, et je m'en rends bien compte.  
  
- Comment tu l'as rencontré ?  
  
- Dans une boutique de sorcellerie de Londres.  
  
- Ah ?  
  
- Elle aime bien les trucs mystiques, c'est pour ça qu'elle est gothique. Elle est la gérante de la boutique, c'est pleins de bouquins anciens et de trucs pour les rituels, enfin j'ai pas compris tout ce qu'elle m'a racontée.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans une boutique de sorcellerie, toi ?  
  
- Je cherchais un moyen de communiquer avec toi ! Je savais pas comment trouver une chouette. Tu penses bien qu'ils n'en vendent pas dans les animaleries !  
  
- … Tu voulais me parler ? Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant mon départ pour Hogwarts !  
  
- Parce que je voulais pas… Peur de la réaction…  
  
- Gros con !  
  
- Oh, ça va ! Tu le sais, maintenant !  
  
- Tu me voulais quoi, au juste ?  
  
- De l'aide. Je voulais parler avec quelqu'un. Mes pseudos-amis me lâchaient tous peu à peu quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Et t'étais le seul qui me connaissait assez pour savoir ça n'allait vraiment pas.  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
- Hedwig n'est pas là pour le moment, mais quand elle reviendra, je te montrerai comment m'envoyer des messages.   
  
- Hum.  
  
- Dudley…  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Allons faire un tour dans mon monde, je vais te le montrer.  
  
- Vrai ?  
  
- Ouais, mais fais gaffe. Ca change énormément du tien.  
  
- Pas de problème, j'appelle…  
  
- Non, les Muggles qui ne connaissent pas notre existence n'ont pas le droit de venir.  
  
Dudley semblait déçu mas acquiesça.  
  
- Quand est-ce qu'on y va ?  
  
- Hum, pourquoi pas maintenant ?  
  
Dudley afficha un grand sourire et peu de temps après, ils sortirent tous les deux, direction Diagon Alley.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le passage au Chaudron Baveur fut assez discret, car il y avait peu de monde et que l'endroit était sombre. Arrivés devant le mur de brique, Harry tapota les pierres qui se séparèrent pour former une porte, dégageant ainsi la voie et les laissant alors le champ libre pour le côté sorcier.   
  
Dudley fut émerveillé, la rue principale regorgeait de personnes vêtues de longues robes sombres, avec des chapeaux pointues, de nombreux jeunes couraient entre les allées, criant et sautant, des animaux étaient exposés au devant des vitrines animaliers.  
  
- Dudley, voilà Diagon Alley, dit fièrement Harry.  
  
- C'est géant.  
  
- Ouais, et t'as pas tout vu !  
  
Harry lui montra les librairies, les boutiques de Quidditch, ( il lui expliqua les règles, Dudley était très excité à l'idée qu'un sport aussi violent puisse exister ) la banque, où Harry retira quelques Gallions. Dudley fut d'ailleurs très surpris de voir que son cousin était aussi riche, et il fut au bord de l'évanouissement lorsque Harry lui acheta un hibou, aussi grand que Coq, mais en plus discipliné. Dudley le baptisa « Tok », ce qui fit éclater de rire Harry qui se moqua ouvertement de l'appellation de l'oiseau.  
  
- C'est aussi ridicule que Coq ! Pauvre chose, elle ne méritait pas ça !  
  
- Oh, ça va, hein ! J'l'aime bien ce surnom, alors il sera Tok !  
  
- Je voulais pas charrier, désolé.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
Ce dernier se retourna et vit Fred, suivi de près par George qu'il salua affectueusement comme des frères.  
  
- Salut, les gars ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Ben, on fait des achats, comme tu peux le voir, dit George en montrant ses nombreux sacs en main. Et qu'est que TU fais là, toi ?… Et habillé comme ça ?  
  
Harry était tout en noir, mais ne portait pas son maquillage. ( il ne sait pas encore le faire seul )  
  
- Ben, je montrais à mon cousin Diagon Alley.  
  
- Ton cousin ? dirent les jumeaux. T'es pas fou, il va faire une crise cardiaque, ici !  
  
- Détrompez-vous, c'est lui-même qui voulait venir. Pas vrai, Dudley… ?  
  
Le cousin Dudley, courageux comme il était, se souvenait parfaitement des deux rouquins, et était à plusieurs mètres de distance, le regard effrayé.  
  
- Oh, c'est peut-être pas le moment, dit Harry. Fred, George, vous passerez le bonjour à votre famille, je dois vous laisser.  
  
- Pas de problème, Harry, dit Fred.  
  
- Compte sur nous !  
  
Les Weasley partis, Dudley rejoignit Harry. Ils partirent de Diagon Alley, lorsque Dudley stoppa son cousin.  
  
- Quoi ? fit Harry.  
  
- Allons voir Jane, je veux lui montrer Tok !  
  
- Euh… Si tu veux.  
  
Tout le long de leur passage dans le centre de Londres, des passants se retournaient afin de regarder le minuscule hibou de Dudley, qui était perché sur l'épaule de son nouveau maître.  
  
- Il a du succès, Tok, sourit Harry.  
  
- Ouais, mais à mon avis, il n'y a pas que lui qui en a, Dudley désigna discrètement des passants de la rue opposée.  
  
- Pff, m'en fous.  
  
Ils avancèrent dans une ruelle silencieuse et arrivèrent devant une petite boutique: « Darkness ». Dudley entra le premier.  
  
Il n'y avait personne dans la boutique, le calme régnait.   
  
- Jane ? cria Dudley.  
  
- Dud' ?  
  
Jane sortit sa tête de derrière la porte du fond et sourit. Elle avança vers eux et les salua.  
  
- Alors, quel bon vent t'amène ? Envoûtement, richesse, amour… Non, tu as déjà. Intéressé, Harry ?  
  
- Par quoi ?  
  
- Par un sortilège d'amour.  
  
- Non, merci, sans façon.  
  
- Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas eu grand monde aujourd'hui, je suis exténuée. Alors, quoi de beau ?  
  
- On a visité Londres, et Harry m'a acheté Tok.  
  
- Tok ? Aaah, l'oiseau là… J'l'avais pas vue, il est mignon. Tu l'as trouvé où exactement ?  
  
- Euh… Je ne me souviens plus du nom de la boutique, mentit Harry.  
  
- Tu n'as pas mis ton maquillage, Harry ?  
  
- Ben, je sais pas le faire.  
  
- Oh… Vous avez du temps ? Je peux te montrer si tu veux !  
  
Harry regarda son cousin qui haussa les épaules.  
  
- Ok !  
  
Elle lui apprit tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'art subtil de la cosmétique, comment les appliquer, ne pas en abuser et les nuancer, et tout le tralala qui va avec… Jane lui proposa même des piercings et des tatouages.  
  
- Ca ne t'irai pas sur le sourcil, conclut Jane. On pourrait essayer sur la lèvre… ou la langue, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
- Euh, c'est que… Je ne crois pas que tante Petunia apprécierait le fait de me voir débarquer percer de partout…  
  
- Oh, ne t'en fais pas ! Pour les oreilles, il y a tes cheveux, et puis tu ne tires pas la langue à ta tante, non ?  
  
- Non, quand même pas, s'écria Harry.  
  
- Alors ? demanda Jane en tripotant joyeusement sa machine à faire des piercings.  
  
- Ok, t'as gagné.  
  
- T'en veux un sur le nombril ?  
  
- Plutôt mourir, oui !  
  
- Et le téton ?  
  
- Eh, oh !  
  
- Ca va, ça va, je ne fais que proposer, moi ! En tout cas, ce qui est bien avec le piercing au téton, c'est qu'on peut pratiquer pleins de jeux SM, c'est…  
  
- J'ai changé d'avis, dit sombrement Harry.  
  
Dudley éclata de rire.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ils sortirent de la boutique une heure plus tard, Harry chargé par ces nouvelles gammes de produits de beauté ( ^0^ ) et les oreilles et la langue percées. ( oh Dieu, que ça va lui servir ça ^________________________^ )  
  
Sur le chemin du retour, Harry repensa à Killian. Il se frappa soudainement sur la tête, ce qui fit sursauter Dudley.  
  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
  
- J'ai oublié… Il faut que j'aille m'acheter un portable !  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Hier… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, et cette personne m'a filé son numéro. Je vais tout de même pas utiliser le téléphone de chez toi, je vais me faire tuer !  
  
- Ah, tu parles de ce Killian ?  
  
- Comment tu sais ça ?  
  
- Tout le monde connaît le patron de la boîte, je savais pas que tu avais réussi à m'être le grappin dessus. Pour un débutant, c'est pas mal…  
  
- Eh, oh, qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? dit Harry.  
  
- Rien, rien du tout. Allons au centre commercial avant que ça ne ferme si tu veux ton portable.  
  
- Hmm… En même temps, j'en profiterai pour me faire faire des lentilles…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Par la suite, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux, Harry rangea ses achats et sortit la boîte neuve de son téléphone. N'en ayant jamais utilisé auparavant, il lu attentivement la notice et suivit les instructions à la lettre.   
  
- Bon, maintenant le numéro de… Killian… Ah, là.  
  
Il sortit le morceau de papier et composa les chiffres.  
  
« … Allô ? »  
  
- Ah, euh, bonsoir. C'est Ha… James »  
  
Harry entendit des bruits de pas multiples, des bribes de voix.   
  
« Tu as été rapide, je pensais que tu m'avais déjà oublié »  
  
- J'aurais du mal…  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
- Non, non, rien !!! …  
  
Leur conversation resta dans les banalités. Banalité qui dura tous les jours, renforçant un peu plus les sentiments d'Harry pour cet homme…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La semaine se passa vite, et la tante Petunia était de retour. Elle voulut sévèrement réprimander Harry lorsqu'elle vit son « accoutrement de clown » mais ne dit rien lorsque son fils prit sa défense.   
  
D'ailleurs, ils leur arrivent souvent de sortir ensemble et de ne revenir que tard le soir, sortant dans la capitale ou chez les amis de Dudley, traîner un peu partout pour passer le temps.   
  
De même que Harry restait jusqu'à tard le soir afin de rencontrer Killian, qu'il voyait de plus en plus fréquemment.   
  
Pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, Jane invita la bande dans une maison en bord de mer, pendant deux semaines, à ne rien faire d'autre que s'amuser.   
  
Dudley lutta toute une soirée afin de convaincre sa mère, qui céda, non sans inquiétude pour son fils si son neveu s'en prenait à lui pendant leur séjour.  
  
Harry avait reçu ses habituels cadeaux et répondit aux cartes, sans plus. Killian lui avait envoyé un bouquet de rose par livraison et une lettre qui le fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les garçons venaient de ranger les derniers bagages dans les chambres et tout le monde s'était rejoint dans le salon. Harry et les autres constatèrent qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un d'installer mais ils ne se posèrent pas d'autres questions.  
  
- Bien, nous avons la maison pour nous pendant deux semaines, dit Jane. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais ce soir, c'est feu de camp sur la plage ! Rendez-vous à vingt heures.  
  
Les quatre adolescents applaudirent et se levèrent. Jane interpella Harry qu'il suivit jusqu'à la véranda. Elle pointa ensuite la berge et sourit.  
  
- Là-bas, quelqu'un t'attend, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Vous avez pleins de choses à vous dire…  
  
Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il monta d'abord se changer, il mit un short de bain large et noir, un chemise à manches courtes de la même couleur et des lunettes de soleil. Il prit son temps, les mains dans les poches et son portable attaché autour du cou, espérant qu'il se mette à sonner. Harry leva les yeux vers la berge et vit la personne que lui avait désigné Jane, il avait le dos tourné mais Harry le reconnut tout de suite, il se mit à courir.  
  
- KILLIAN !!!!  
  
L'homme se retourna et sourit.  
  
- Ja…  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir et ils tombèrent à l'eau, Harry lui ayant sauté dans les bras.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah !!!! Ce que tu peux être gamin, parfois !  
  
Killian avait retiré sa chemise, laissant son torse blanc chauffé au soleil, ses cheveux gouttaient et Harry était près de lui, le regard baissé et confus.  
  
- Désolé, je me suis laissé emporté…  
  
- J'ai vu ça, dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. Mais ça me fait plaisir.  
  
- Tu m'as manqué, j'ai fait une grosse déprime quand on m'a proposé ces deux semaines. C'était une bonne opportunité mais…  
  
Killian le prit par les épaules et Harry appuya sa tête contre lui, tout sourire.  
  
- Je suis là, c'est l'essentiel, James.  
  
- Hum…  
  
Harry se tourna vers le blond et prit son visage par la main, il l'embrassa d'abord avec tendresse puis avec plus de désir. Killian l'allongea et retira les lunettes du nez d'Harry. Il sourit et embrassa le bout de son nez.  
  
- J'aime tes yeux, ta façon de m'embrasser…   
  
- Tu vas parler encore longtemps ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Et j'aime ce côté chez toi, de même que ce piercing. Tu connais ses avantages à un tel endroit ?  
  
- Oui, je sais… Coquin, filou…  
  
- Oui, et très fier.  
  
Killian se pencha et déposa de rapides baisers sur sa joue, son cou, ses épaules. Il descendait toujours plus bas, Harry se tordait sous lui, lâchant des soupirs et des légers cris.  
  
- Tu restes combien de temps ? demanda Harry entre deux soupirs.  
  
- Comme tu veux, je me suis arrangé pour mes affaires…  
  
- Super…  
  
Harry l'embrassa de nouveau et le poussa, de sorte à ce qu'il puisse se mettre sur lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Si on allait se promener, il fait encore jour.  
  
- James…  
  
Harry lui fit un petit sourire coquin, qui le fit céder.  
  
- D'accord, je ne peux rien te refuser.  
  
- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! ^^  
  
- C'est quand même bien frustrant…  
  
- On a tout le temps, non ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Ils quittèrent la berge, main dans la main, et partirent se promener le long de la côte, profitant du paysage et de la présence de l'autre.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry et Killian étaient assis sur la terrasse d'un café, sirotant un bon cocktail frais, lorsque le brun regarda sa montre.  
  
- Oups, il est bientôt 20 heures.  
  
- Effectivement, tu es pressé James ?  
  
- Tu veux m'accompagner, ce soir mes amis vont préparer un feu de camp sur la plage, dit Harry.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
  
- Oh, James, comme je t'aime… Oh, oui encore…  
  
Harry baissa les yeux et vit Jane appuyée sur la rambarde, les yeux moqueurs.  
  
- C'est très drôle, Jane.  
  
- Je sais. Je m'inquiétais, je vous ai vus quitté la berge puis après, pouf ! Disparus, comme par magie.  
  
- J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privée ? demanda Harry avec un léger sourire.  
  
- Oui, bien sûr, mais c'est tellement plus passionnant qu'avec Dud' et Tony.  
  
- Tu les espionnes eux aussi ?!!  
  
- Pas vraiment, ils ne se rendent pas compte de ma présence. Alors, le paysage vous plaît ?  
  
- Il n'y a pas que le paysage qui soit plaisant ici, dit Killian en finissant son verre.  
  
- Oh, écoutez ça si c'est pas mignon… James, t'as de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné et tout…  
  
- Désespère pas, ma vieille.  
  
- Eh, oh.  
  
- On y va, sur la plage ? proposa Killian.  
  
- Ouais.  
  
Harry se leva et prit le bras de Killian, Jane marchant près de lui.  
  
- Au fait, la chambre te va, boss ? demanda Jane à Killian.  
  
- Oui, impeccable.  
  
- Boss, chambre ? De quoi vous parlez ?  
  
- Tu n'as pas vu les sacs à l'étage, tout à l'heure ? C'est ses affaires, et le boss, c'est tout le monde qui l'appelle comme ça.  
  
- Ah bon, et tu comptais nous le dire quand ?  
  
- Ben c'était une surprise, j'allais pas te gâcher une aussi belle surprise. Ne me dis pas que tu es déçu ?  
  
- Oh, non ! Au contraire, c'est géant.  
  
- Heureusement, sinon je ne serais pas là, sourit le blond.  
  
- Et tu sais à quel point j'en suis heureux, dit Harry en l'embrassant.  
  
- Oui, bon, ça va, ne m'oubliez pas non plus !!  
  
- Désolé, dirent-ils en chœur.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Pendant ce petit séjour, Harry et Killian passèrent leur temps à flâner sur la plage, à boire sous les parasols, à se becter partout partout, ainsi que sur les lieux publics.   
  
La veille de leur départ, Harry passa la nuit dans la chambre de son cher et tendre.   
  
( ben ouais, petit-ami, ça le fait pas et amant, un peu moins aussi -__- )   
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla des bras de Killian et s'étira.  
  
- Bien dormi ?  
  
- Hum, comme un bébé, dit Harry en se pelotonnant contre le torse de l'homme. Enfin, il faut dire que tu es confortable.  
  
- James…  
  
- Hum ?  
  
- A partir de septembre, on risque de moins se voir, dit Killian en lui embrassant l'épaule.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- J'ai reçue une offre d'emploi qui m'est impossible de refuser.  
  
Harry se retourna et fixa Killian, l'air perdu.  
  
- Tu es muté ?  
  
- Pas vraiment, je serai en Ecosse, mais il me sera impossible de me rendre à Londres avant quelques semaines. Et les week-ends, ce sera pareil.  
  
- Je pourrai quand même te joindre, non ?  
  
- … Je trouverai un moyen. Les réseaux téléphoniques ne fonctionnent pas là-bas.  
  
- Je suis dans une école privée en Ecosse, peut-être que l'on pourra s'arranger.  
  
- J'espère…  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le reste de ses vacances se passa tout aussi bien, sauf que Harry avait quelques remords concernant son identité. Et si Killian ne l'acceptait plus après lui avoir parlé ?  
  
Il en discuta avec Dudley qui le rassura le plus possible, ce qui lui remonta légèrement le moral.  
  
Les semaines passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante, et Harry dut préparer ses affaires pour Hogwarts, mais son seul soucis était comment revoir Killian en dehors des sorties du week-ends.  
  
- Il va falloir que je le fasse venir, …  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Le lemon, l'est pas pour maintenant ^__________________^  
  
Je suppose que vous savez qui qui c'est le Killian ? Je trouvais que ça lui allait bien comme deuxième prénom ;p  
  
Le prochain, séance d'essayege, rencontre de Draco et Harry, engueulades et rebondissements… Euh, non attendez, laissez les rebondissements, je suis pas sûre de l'effet voulu -___- ;;;;;  
  
Ah ben si, de charmants professeurs, un Harry en re-mode Lolita et un Snape ronchon dans « la gourmandise » ^____________________________________________________^  
  
Et vous savez quoi ? Je serais bien capable de faire chanter Harry sur « Moi, Lolita », ça peut être drôle ^0^ Enfin, vous verrez ce que je veux dire…  
  
Bisou, Suppu l'hippo hyper joyeux mais fatiguée 


	3. La gourmandise

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Il fait chaud sur Paris…. Bah, je meurs -___-  
  
En ce moment, j'écris moins mais je dessine plus… C'est un calvaire, je veux faire les deux, mais je peux pas… Bon, autant faire pleins de dessins, comme ça, ça ira avec les fics ^___________^  
  
( d'ailleurs j'ai des dessins à faire pour mes copines de moi auteurs de fics xp )  
  
Rating : PG-17, R … Vous êtes prévenu ! Contient du non-consentant…  
  
Note : VOLDEMORT N'EXISTE PAS DANS CETTE FIC !!!!!! LUCIUS N'EST PAS MARQUE, HARRY A TOUJOURS SA CICATRICE MAIS ELLE VIENT D'UN AUTRE DRAME QUE J'EXPLIQUERAIS PLUS TARD ! HARRY N'A JAMAIS RENCONTRE LUCIUS AVANT CET EVENEMENT ! C'EST UNE A/U !!!!!  
  
Merci d'en prendre note ^^  
  
Pairing : Lucius Malfoy x Harry Potter   
  
Rappel : Ceci est une A/U, donc pas de Voldemort, et presque rien n'est changé sauf pour Harry qui est un énorme poissard.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Mlle Rogue : La plus folle des deux ?… Euh, je ne saurais répondre -____-  
  
J'espère que les réactions vont te plaire, j'ai fait un effort surhumain et mais c'est pleins de OOC -___-  
  
Célé : Euh, il n'y aura pas que la luxure qui contiendra de lemon, je te rassure ^^ ;  
  
Les autres chapitres aussi ^^  
  
Lululle : Apparemment, c'est le cas. J'aime bien les piercings, mais disons que… Enfin, comme moi je vois la chose, c'est pas trop pratique non plus * évite les détails gores *  
  
Chipie : Lucius ne déteste pas trop les Muggles, pour la jalousie père / fils, je comptais en faire… On va voir…  
  
Pour Ron, je connais déjà sa réaction, c'est qu'un pauv' con, je l'aime pas. M'enfin, comme je suis auteur, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.  
  
Pour le moment, je n'ai pas de site à te proposer, et j'écris le plus vite possible, seulement, j'ai 8 fics sur les bras, et c'est pas facile TT_TT  
  
Dès que mon site ouvre, je vous ferais signe ^_________^  
  
( si tout se passe bien, mi-août c'est bon ^^ )  
  
Cassandre : Je veux voir ton dessin !!!!!!! Sinon j'écris aussi vite que possible ;p  
  
Cyngathi : Harry en gothique… Moi-même je bave, rien que de l'imaginer °___0  
  
Pour ce qui est des deux nigauds, je trouve que Hermione a toujours été la plus tolérante, je connais sa réaction, celle de Ron risque de se faire plus violente par contre…  
  
Pour ta question, j'ai répondu à tout le monde au dessus, dans note ^^  
  
Elava : Euh, je vois pas où tu veux en venir…  
  
KaiHei : VIVE MICHAEL TURNER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saael' : Oh, ma tite serial sweety est là ^^  
  
Pour le Bloody Mary, on verra. J'attendrai que tu aies l'âge légale d'abord ;p  
  
Des fois, tu me fais vraiment peur dans tes reviews ^^ ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Pat06 : Merci, ta review m'a fait plaisir ^_____^  
  
Celine.s : Voilà la suite, et je le répète, Voldi n'existe pas dans ce monde-là ^^  
  
Lulune : Ouh, je ne sais pas ce que tu as bu ni fumer, mais je veux la même ! ^0^  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : En fait, le green Island, c'était plus pour les yeux de Harry, je n'y avais pas trop pensé à ça sur le coup.  
  
Bonne lecture ^^  
  
Chapitre II : La gourmandise  
  
Harry, Dudley, Anthony, Beth et Jane venaient d'arriver à King's Cross. Tout le monde s'écartait à leur passage, leur tenue y était un peu pour quelque chose : Harry en tête, portait un long manteau noir, des colliers avec des motifs tels que des têtes de morts ou encore le pentacle inversé, une grand croix inversée se balançait sur sa poitrine ; un débardeur noir qui ne descendait pas en dessous du nombril, avec un long chemisier noir transparent, des bracelets cloutés, un pantalon en cuir noir très serré et des bottes qui montaient jusqu'à ses mollets. Et ne parlons même pas du maquillage qui était aussi coloré que sa tenue ; bref, il effrayait les gens. Jane en avait ri, et pour se moquer encore plus, Harry fit un clin d'œil à une femme qui fut scandalisée.  
  
- T'aurais pas dû, Harry, elle va avoir une mauvaise image des jeunes maintenant, dit Beth.  
  
- Comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, répondit-il avec un sourire.  
  
- C'est où que tu dois te rendre ? demanda Anthony.  
  
- Oh, laissez-moi ici, je trouverais.  
  
- Ok, dit Jane. C'est pas parce que tu retournes à l'école que tu dois nous oublier, hein ! Ecris-nous.  
  
- Oui, promis.  
  
- Et ne me trompe pas, hein, Harry chéri ? sourit Jane.  
  
- Oh, jamais, Jane. Tu es tout pour moi.  
  
- Oh, je t'aime toi !!!  
  
Elle le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa.  
  
- Oh, arrête, c'est que tu vas nous l'embarrasser !  
  
Beth lui fit une bise à son tour.  
  
- Mais c'est déjà fait, soeurette, on a même mit la langue, dit-elle avec un sourire complice.  
  
- Porte-toi bien, et te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ! Dans la vie, il faut le fric, l'amour, ajouta Anthony avec un clin d'œil à Dudley, et le look ! Y'a que ça qui compte, Harry !  
  
- Le… look ? répéta Harry.  
  
- Ouais.  
  
- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, sourit-il.  
  
Ils se serrèrent la main.  
  
- J'essaierai de ne pas oublier.  
  
Dudley le regarda, et ne sachant pas quoi faire, il s'approcha lentement et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui tapota le dos et se détacha de lui.  
  
- Fais gaffe à toi là-bas, cousin, lui dit Dudley.  
  
- T'inquiète, j'assurerai !  
  
- Salut Harry, bon voyage !!! dirent-ils en chœur.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'ils étaient assez éloigné et que personne ne l'observait, Harry sortit sa baguette de la poche et pointa ses bagages.   
  
- Reducto.  
  
Il récupéra ses affaires rétrécies et les mit dans la poche intérieure. Harry traversa le mur de pierre. La sonnerie du Hogwarts Express retentit, signe qu'il allait bientôt partir ; n'ayant aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit, il monta directement et entra dans le premier compartiment vide qu'il trouva.  
  
Le train démarra et Harry s'étira, il posa ses jambes sur la banquette avant et sortit un livre.  
  
La porte de son wagon s'ouvrit un nombre incalculable de fois, mais jamais personne ne restait plus de dix secondes, effrayé par sa nouvelle apparence, Harry sourit face à cette situation.  
  
« S'ils savaient… D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien voir la tête de Ron ou Hermione, pour bien rire… »  
  
La porte coulissa de nouveau mais Harry ne leva pas les yeux de son livre, qu'il trouvait passionnant.   
  
« Pas de bruit, rien, puis fermeture de porte puis pas de course… »  
  
La porte se ferma effectivement.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je disais… »  
  
- La place est libre ? dit la voix.  
  
« Tiens, un courageux »  
  
- Ouais, dit-il sans lever les yeux pour autant.  
  
Il entendit la personne avancer et s'asseoir près de lui, Harry tourna son regard vers la personne et ouvrit grand les yeux : Draco Malfoy était assis dans le même compartiment que lui, et ils ne s'étaient pas insultés !  
  
« Enfin pour le moment, parce que quand il me reconnaîtra… »  
  
Plus étonnant encore, il était seul. Où était donc ces deux gorilles ? Bof, et puis après tout, cela ne le regardait pas. Il continua la lecture de son livre.  
  
- Vous êtes un nouveau professeur ? demanda Malfoy.  
  
Harry ferma son livre et sourit. Ainsi donc, le maquillage le vieillissait vraiment.  
  
- Non, je suis là en tant qu'étudiant.  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Je ne t'ai jamais vu, tu n'es pas un première année quand même ?  
  
- Oh non, je suis en septième année.  
  
Le blond haussa les épaules et n'insista pas. Pour passer le temps, ils se mirent à discuter. Inconsciemment peut-être, Harry voulait savoir ce que Draco Malfoy valait réellement, en tant qu'être humain et non une personne se cachant derrière un nom noble.   
  
Il s'avérait qu'il était assez différent de ce qu'il montrait aux autres : rieur, ouvert d'esprit ( mis à part les Muggles et les Mudbloods, ben ouais, on change pas si facilement ) et incroyablement cultivé.  
  
- … J'ai toujours aimé ce genre de vêtement mais mon père n'acceptera jamais que j'en porte, dit Draco en faisant la moue. Pourtant, je suis sûr que je ferai des ravages.  
  
- Tu crois pas si bien dire…  
  
- Dommage que mon père soit aussi attaché au principe de la noblesse sorcière.  
  
- Il doit être du genre terre-à-terre, il craint ton vieux.  
  
En fait, Harry ne connaissait pas Lucius Malfoy. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il en avait seulement entendu parler, et pas en bien en plus… ( nda :c'est une A/U, ils se connaissent pas, pas encore à ce qu'il pense en tout cas… ^^ )  
  
- C'est quoi cette matière que tu portes ?  
  
- Quoi, le cuir ? dit Harry, surpris. Tu ne connais pas le cuir ?  
  
- Si, je connais. Mais je n'en mets pas, mon père ne veut pas. Et lui désobéir n'est pas vraiment le meilleur des plans…  
  
- Tu veux en essayer ? proposa Harry.  
  
Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent d'une façon étrange.  
  
- Je peux ?  
  
- Ouais, je ne porte pratiquement que ça, maintenant…  
  
- Si ça te gêne pas.  
  
- On a à peu près la même carrure, je crois que ça ira… Attends.  
  
Harry verrouilla la porte d'un sort et il sortit sa valise.   
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Pendant que Draco essayait les tenues d'Harry, celui-ci le questionnait.  
  
- Et il fait quoi, ton père exactement ?  
  
- Il travaille au Ministère de la Magie.   
  
- Et pourquoi il n'est pas apprécié ?  
  
- Tu ne lis pas le Daily Prophet ? dit Draco en jetant un œil vers lui.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Il aime la magie noire, il n'est pas vraiment le genre aimable avec tout le monde mais c'est un très bon parleur. Enfin pour ma part, je ne le trouve pas si mauvais que ça.  
  
- T'es pas très objectif, tu sais, rit Harry. Et ta mère ?  
  
Draco haussa les épaules.  
  
- Je sais pas ce qu'elle fait.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Je ne suis là que pour la descendance, mes parents se sont séparés lorsque j'ai réussis à faire mes premiers pas.  
  
- Ah… désolé, je savais pas. C'est pas difficile de vivre avec lui ?  
  
- Non ! C'est mon vieux quand même… Alors ?  
  
- Y'a pas à dire, ça te va comme un gant. Si je n'avais pas mon petit-ami… sourit Harry.  
  
- Petit-ami ? Tu es…  
  
Harry cligna des yeux, Draco détourna le regard.  
  
- Je vais pas te sauter dessus, tu sais.  
  
- Ouais.  
  
« Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le lui dire… »  
  
- Ca te gêne ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Pas vraiment, c'est juste... Ca me rappelle juste un vieux souvenir.  
  
- Ah ?  
  
- Rien d'important.  
  
- Tu as également une préférence particulière ? sourit Harry.  
  
Draco fit la moue.  
  
- Plus ou moins…  
  
- Non ! répondit le brun en voulant le taquiner. T'es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un dans l'école ?  
  
- …  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- J'aimerais bien sortir avec une personne… mais je doute qu'il soit intéressé. Ca lui irait d'ailleurs bien mieux, ce genre de fringues. Au lieu des loques qu'il met…  
  
« Hein ?… Non… On parle pas de la même personne quand même ??? »  
  
- Qui ?  
  
- Eh bien, c'est…  
  
Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte, puis un cliquetis se fit entendre. Une tête rousse apparue suivie d'une autre ainsi qu'une petite brunette.  
  
« Merde ! Toujours quand il faut pas ! »  
  
- Pardon, est-ce que… Malfoy ?!! cria Ron. Mais, mais… C'est quoi cet accoutrement ?!  
  
- Ta gueule, Weasel ! Foutez le camp, tous !  
  
- On fait ce qu'on veut, espèce de…  
  
- Ron, cria Ginny.  
  
- Excuse-moi, tu n'aurais pas croisé dans le couloir Harry Potter ? Nous sommes à sa recherche, demanda Hermione à Harry qui lui fit un superbe sourire qui la fit rougir.  
  
- Non, mais je lui dirai que tu le cherches, ma jolie, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
  
Ron lui lança un regard noir, Hermione rougit de plus belle et ils partirent.  
  
- Quels cons, ceux-là !   
  
- Vraiment stupides, renchérit Harry.  
  
« Ils ne m'ont même pas reconnu »  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
La garde d'Hogsmeade était sombre. Hagrid était toujours à son poste, une lanterne à la main. Harry dû lutter de ne pas courir vers lui et le saluer, et il fut l'un des derniers à quitter la gare. Harry était assez déçu d'avoir enlevé ses vêtements pour le remplacer par l'uniforme.  
  
« Si ça continue, je ne vais plus pouvoir voir le rouge et or bien longtemps… Il faut que je change mon uniforme »  
  
Arrivé à l'entrée principale, il suivit les élèves et alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffindor, surpris de voir un inconnu s'y asseoir. Le professeur McGonagall déroula le parchemin et commença la répartition.  
  
Harry sentit des regards insistants posés sur lui, mais il s'en moquait ; il fit même un grand sourire à ses condisciples de sixième année.  
  
A la fin de la Répartition, Dumbledore se leva et salua tout le monde.  
  
- Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, professeurs, élèves et fantômes, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Hogwarts. Avant de commencer, j'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un aurait aperçu Harry Potter dans le train ?  
  
Harry sourit et leva la main. Dumbledore secoua la tête et Harry se leva, ce même sourire moqueur sur le visage.  
  
- Eh bien, où l'avez-vous vu ? demanda le directeur.  
  
- Ici, professeur. Je suis Harry Potter.  
  
Silence.   
  
- Mon… Monsieur Potter ? répéta McGonagall. Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?  
  
- J'ai eu une envie soudaine de changer, cela pose-t-il un problème, professeur ?  
  
- Non, non, aucun, sourit Dumbledore. Nous étions simplement inquiets.  
  
- J'en suis désolé.  
  
- Ce n'est rien. Bien alors…  
  
- Espèce d'immonde petit salopard !  
  
- Moi aussi. Tu vas bien, Ron ?  
  
Harry détourna son regard et le porta vers le visage en colère de son ami.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit dans le train, tout à l'heure ? Et pourquoi tu étais avec Malfoy ?  
  
- Je voulais voir si vous étiez capable de me reconnaître. Il s'est avéré que non. Et pour Malfoy, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.  
  
- C'est quoi ces cachotteries ?  
  
Harry soupira et prit un air grave.  
  
- Si tu veux vraiment savoir, Ron, lorsque vous êtes arrivés, nous venions de coucher ensemble… On peut dire que tu sais cassé l'ambiance, toi, franchement.  
  
Harry sourit devant les visages blêmes de ses camarades. Il éclata de rire.  
  
- Je blaguais… D'accord, c'était de mauvais goût.  
  
- T'as vraiment un grain, Harry, dit Ron.  
  
- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.  
  
- Ta gueule !  
  
- … ne pouvant plus assurer son cours d'histoire, nous avons dû lui trouver un remplaçant.  
  
- Je me demande qui c'est, dit Hermione.  
  
- Du moment qu'il ne reprend pas la révolte des gobelins, ça me va, dit Harry. Sinon, je cours me pendre à la première poutre sur mon passage.  
  
- J'irai avec toi, gars, dit Ron. Réserve-moi une place.  
  
- Ok, Hermione ?  
  
- Non, ça va. J'ai encore des choses à faire, plus importantes que ça.  
  
- Ah, et quoi donc, Hermignonne ? dit Harry de sa voix la plus sensuelle.  
  
- Arrête Harry, tu me gênes, vraiment.  
  
- Ok. Mais t'es vraiment pas drôle.  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard polaire.  
  
- … Mr Lucius Malfoy, finit le directeur.  
  
Harry tourna la tête pour enfin mettre un visage sur le nom et blêmit en une seconde : c'était Killan. L'homme avec qui il avait passé ses vacances, son cher et tendre amant et maintenant, son professeur. Et pire que tout, le père de Draco.  
  
- Merde, dit-il.  
  
- Exactement, j'l'aime pas non plus, dit Ron.  
  
Harry serra les poings, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui mais ne dit rien. Lucius entra dans la salle et salua l'assemblée d'un mouvement de tête assez froid. Il s'assit entre Severus et Remus et jeta un œil face à lui. Il devint aussi pâle que son fils lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Harry.  
  
- Je pense avoir tout dit, bonne appétit.  
  
Les plats apparurent et tout le monde se mit à manger.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry quitta la Grande Salle rapidement, sans un regard en arrière. Il donna le mot de passe et s'effondra sur son lit moelleux.  
  
« Le point négatif, c'est qu'il m'a autant menti que je ne l'ai fait. Deuxième moins, encore plus négatif que tout mon âge, légalement il peut avoir des ennuis… Il a un fils… Merde, c'est maintenant que je pense à ce genre de trucs ! Putain ! »  
  
Harry essaya de s'étouffer avec son coussin mais il n'y parvint pas.   
  
- Je sens que l'histoire va pas m'apprécier…  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
- Potter !  
  
7h30 du matin, Harry marchait vers la grande Salle comme un zombie, suite à un manque de sommeil, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.  
  
- Nya ?  
  
- Espèce de… Viens là !  
  
Malfoy le tira par le col et l'attira dans un couloir étroit. Draco était très en colère.  
  
- Quoi ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Tu oses demander ?! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, hein ? Je suis sûr que tes potes les Groins de porc se sont bien fendus la poire, quand tu leur as raconté ce que je t'ai dit…  
  
- Malfoy ? dit-il d'une voix endormi.  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
- Ta gueule, tu me casses les oreilles.  
  
- J'vais te…  
  
- Je ne leur ai rien dit, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je ne compte pas le faire, d'ailleurs.  
  
- Hein ? Et pourquoi tu te gênerais ?!  
  
- Parce que c'était une conversation privée, et que tu sais autant de choses sur moi que moi sur toi, et c'est des choses qu'on a pas vraiment envie de divulguer. Tu me suis ? Donc, laisse-moi, j'ai faim.  
  
Draco était bouche-bée, Harry entra dans la salle et s'installa, loin de ses camarades Gryffindor.  
  
- Salut Harry, le salua Seamus. Tu tires une tête splendide, tu sais ?  
  
- Ouais, je sais. Pas bien dormi.  
  
- Le préfet est passé tout à l'heure, il nous a laissé nos emplois du temps. Tiens.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Comme toujours, les cours de potions étaient jumelés avec les Slytherins.   
  
- Ils veulent vraiment qu'on finisse par s'entre-tuer.  
  
- Potions ? dit Ron.  
  
- Ouais.  
  
- Ils font chier, en plus maintenant avec l'histoire…  
  
- Ca tombe pratiquement avec les jours de DADA, ça va aller, dit Hermione en se servant un plat.   
  
- Mouais…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lucius était dans son bureau, faisant pianoter ses doigts nerveusement sur sa table, l'air pensif. Instinctivement, il sortit son portable de la poche intérieure de sa cape puis grogna.   
  
« Ca marche pas ici… Et qu'est-ce que j'attends au juste puisqu'il est là ????!!! »  
  
Lucius laissa sa tête rebondir sur le bord de table ( °__0 ;; ), et lâcha un léger cri de douleur.  
  
- … Aïe…  
  
- Si tu n'avais pas lâché ta tête comme tu viens de le faire, tu n'aurais pas eu mal.  
  
- D'habitude, je n'aime pas employer ce genre de langage mais… Ta gueule Severus, tu me saoules…  
  
Severus Snape fit un sourire moqueur et vint s'appuyer sur le bord de la table, en face de Lucius.  
  
- Alors, qui est l'élève « chanceux » qui t'est tombé dans les bras ?   
  
- … Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ton cynisme aujourd'hui, Severus.  
  
- Quand tu es comme ça, c'est que l'on parle d'un sujet épineux que tu n'aimes pas aborder. Ce n'est tout de même pas un Slytherin ?  
  
Aucune réponse, Lucius se contenta de hausser les épaules et de grogner de mécontentement.  
  
- Lucius, qui est-ce ?  
  
- … Quel est l'élève qui a le plus changé, selon toi ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, le seul qui ne fait que régresser est Potter. Physiquement, il n'y a que Potter également.  
  
- Bien, dit Lucius en relevant la tête.  
  
- Bien ? Bien, quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu !  
  
Des échos de voix s'approchaient de la salle d'histoire. Lucius reprit son apparence d'homme distant et dédaigneux, sous les yeux d'horreur de Severus qui comprit.  
  
- Killick, quand même pas… Pas lui ?!  
  
- Je regrette de t'en avoir parlé, apparemment tu n'approuves pas mon choix de partenaire, dit-il en lui lançant un regard méprisant.  
  
- Mais c'est pas ça ! Tu sais bien que…  
  
Des bruits de porte et elle s'ouvrit, faisant place aux élèves de septième années de Gryffindor et de Slytherin.  
  
- On reparlera de ça après, Severus, conclut Lucius.  
  
Snape soupira et quitta la salle sur un dernier mot.  
  
- Te dégonfle pas, je te connais.  
  
Il disparut derrière la porte de bois. Lucius jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'assemblée mais ne vit pas Harry.  
  
« Où est-il ? »  
  
- Bien, le « professeur » Binns a été démis de ces fonctions de par sa nature, souffla Lucius en un murmure inaudible. Je suis maintenant votre nouveau professeur, prenez vos livres, nous allons commencer.  
  
Une main se leva et il lança un regard qui intimida Hermione.  
  
- Euh…  
  
- Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas toute la journée pour vous, Miss, cracha-t-il.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas fait l'appel, monsieur.  
  
- Certes, 10 points de moins à Gryffindor pour avoir interrompu mon cours, dit le professeur.  
  
- Mais, commença Ron.  
  
- 10 autre points pour avoir voulu protester, dit le professeur en le regardant froidement.  
  
Ron grogna et se rassit.  
  
Lucius fit l'appel, lentement, gravant dans sa mémoire le noms des Gryffindor, connaissant parfaitement les autres élèves, étant donné qu'ils étaient « amis » avec son fils.  
  
- … Harry Potter.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, laissant place à un Harry encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude, la cravate défaite et mal habillé.  
  
- Désolé, professeur, dit-il d'un ton las. Je ne retrouvais plus mon livre d'histoire.  
  
- … Asseyez-vous, … Mr Potter. 10 points de moins à Gryffindor, et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
- Bien, monsieur.  
  
L'ambiance était aussi agréable que le cours de potions, Draco faisait gagner des points à sa maison tandis qu'Hermione se faisait constamment conspuer par Malfoy senior. La pauvre en était au bord des larmes.  
  
« Non, c'est pire que les potions » pensa Harry en écrivant sur ses parchemins.   
  
Il se mit à bailler, c'est ce moment-là que choisit Lucius pour arriver derrière lui et se pencher au niveau de son oreille.  
  
- Alors, on s'endort, Mr Potter ?  
  
- Non, monsieur. Je fatigue, ce n'est pas pareil.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a tant exténué pour vous permettre de bailler pendant mon cours ?  
  
- Oh, dit-il d'un ton détaché. Ce n'est sûrement pas vous.  
  
« Bip, mauvaise réponse. Joueur, joue encore… » dit sa conscience.  
  
- Je vois.  
  
Lucius se redressa et la cloche sonna.  
  
- Pour le prochain cours, je veux une étude complète sur la leçon d'aujourd'hui. J'en veux trois parchemins entiers.  
  
Hermione hésitait à partir, puis suivit les autres vers l'extérieur, sauf Harry qui rangea ses affaires et croisa les bras.  
  
- Alors, monsieur ? Que me vouliez-vous ?  
  
Lucius ferma la porte et s'assit sur le pupitre, derrière Harry. Celui-ci ne se retourna pas pour le voir.  
  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu caché que tu étais Harry Potter ?  
  
- Je ne l'ai pas dit, ce n'est pas pareil.  
  
- Où est la différence, dis-moi ? dit Lucius, un brin énervé.  
  
- J'ai menti pour mon âge, et seulement sur mon âge.   
  
Lucius se pencha afin de pouvoir poser ses bras autour du cou de Harry, mais celui-ci le repoussa.  
  
- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un fils…  
  
- Draco ?  
  
- Non, le pape !  
  
- Comment aurais-tu réagi si je te l'avais dit, dis-moi ?  
  
- Mieux que maintenant en tout cas, je te rassure, dit Harry en se renfrognant davantage.  
  
Lucius soupira.  
  
- J'aime énormément mon fils, mais je ne crois pas qu'il aurait facilement accepté ma relation avec un jeune homme.  
  
- C'est toi qui le dis…  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
- J'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec ton fils, dans le train hier.  
  
- Et alors ?  
  
- Et alors rien.  
  
Harry se leva et prit son sac sur l'épaule.  
  
- Harry !  
  
- … Au revoir, professeur.  
  
Harry quitta la salle et se mit à courir.   
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? dit Lucius.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry ne s'était pas montré de toute la matinée, Ron et Hermione étaient partis à sa recherche.  
  
- C'est bien la première fois qu'il nous fait le coup, tu crois qu'il est malade ?  
  
- Non, il avait l'air bien ce matin, dit Hermione en jetant un œil vers l'extérieur.  
  
- Tu crois que c'est Malfoy ?  
  
La jeune fille tourna immédiatement la tête vers son ami.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Je sais que Harry n'aime pas l'histoire, Malfoy n'aime pas Harry, et il a voulu le voir alors qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, mis à part son retard en cours. C'est quoi, à ton avis ?  
  
Hermione secoua la main.  
  
- Tu te fais des idées… Ron, tu entends ? dit Hermione en tendant l'oreille.  
  
- Quoi ? Non, j'entends rien.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la voix.  
  
- Une voix masculine, triste… Le vent souffle du côté du parc…  
  
Hermione posa son sac à terre et grimpa sur le pilier de pierre, la main portée sur l'horizon.  
  
- … Là-bas ! Je le vois !  
  
La Gryffindor ramassa son sac en quatrième vitesse et courut à la rencontre de son ami.  
  
- 'Mione, attends-moi !!!!!!!!  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
- Harry ? dit doucement Hermione en avançant vers lui.  
  
Ce dernier s'essuya les yeux et se retourna.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Les cours ne sont pas terminés…  
  
- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ?  
  
- … Rien, Harry se retourna et jeta la pierre qu'il tenait dans la main dans l'eau.  
  
Hermione prit place à côté de lui et souffla un peu.  
  
- On est amis depuis un peu plus de 6 ans, Harry, et je sais quand ça ne va pas. Tu nous fais un début de dépression…  
  
- Ca va, je te dis, répondit-il avec énervement.  
  
Ron venait d'arriver mais Hermione lui fit signe de partir. Avec réticence, il dut rebrousser chemin, non sans lancer des regards significatifs à son amie.  
  
- J'ai été amoureuse, une fois… Il y a longtemps, l'un de mes amis proches. Nous sommes sortis ensemble, et puis, plusieurs semaines après, je me suis rendue compte qu'il me trompait et qu'il m'avait menti depuis le départ, Hermione caressa les cheveux d'Harry, j'avais exactement la même expression que toi lorsque je l'ai quittée, alors ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien.  
  
Harry se recroquevilla, cachant son visage. Sa voix était tremblante.  
  
- Je veux que personne ne sache ce que je vais te dire…  
  
- Promis, Harry.  
  
- Je suis amoureux d'un homme, Harry sentit Hermione frissonner à sa déclaration. Il a un fils de mon âge, qui n'est pas au courant de cette relation, je lui en avais vaguement parlé et maintenant, je…   
  
- Tu le revois sous un autre nom, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- En quelque sorte.  
  
- Lucius Malfoy ?  
  
Harry lui lança un regard suspicieux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, 'Mione ?  
  
- Oh, ne pense pas que je sois aveugle ! J'ai bien vu comment vous vous regardiez en cours. Mais comment tu as fait ton business, toi ? ajouta-t-elle avant de lui assener une claque magistrale sur l'arrière du crâne.  
  
- Aïe, ça fait mal !!   
  
- Bien fait ! Comment se fait-il que tu ne savais pas qui il était ?  
  
- Mais je ne l'avais jamais rencontré ! Je ne l'appelais que par son deuxième prénom !  
  
- Et lui, comment t'appelait-il ?  
  
- James.  
  
- Harry, une relation à deux nécessite une confiance absolue en l'un et l'autre. Tu ne peux pas aboutir quelque part avec une attitude pareille !  
  
- Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse ?! Je suis mineur, je suis un garçon et je…  
  
Hermione leva la main.  
  
- Je ne te demande pas de te justifier. Je dis juste que cette relation a mal débutée, tu aurais dû lui dire la vérité. Et lui aussi… Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?  
  
- Est-ce que tu m'as écouté ? Oui, je l'aime !  
  
- A la bonheur ! s'écria Hermione. Choppe-le dans un coin et fais-lui sa fête… Enfin, c'est ce que j'aimerais te dire, mais ce n'est pas possible.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Je vais me gêner, ouais !  
  
Mais je ne comprends pas ta réaction, c'est juste ça qui me travaille…  
  
- Harry, nous sommes des étudiants et il est professeur, et surtout… Il est marié ?  
  
Harry secoua la tête.  
  
- De toute façon, vous avez deux statuts définis et bien différents, conclut Hermione.  
  
- Je sais. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?  
  
- Rien.   
  
Harry se laissa glisser sur l'herbe et s'allongea, les bras en croix.  
  
- Je ne peux pas, je ne vais pas supporter de le voir sans lui sourire, lui parler, le toucher…  
  
- Il va falloir, parce que sinon il aura des ennuis, Harry.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
Harry pencha la tête vers Hermione.  
  
- Merci de m'avoir écouté, ça m'a fait du bien de parler.  
  
- Je suis là pour ça, Harry. Mais à l'avenir, promets-moi de venir me voir. Ne reste pas dans ton coin…  
  
- Promis…  
  
Silence.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
- Oui, 'Mione ?  
  
- Depuis quand es-tu gay ?  
  
Il soupira.  
  
- Je l'ai découvert cet été, lorsque je suis allé en boîte avec mon cousin.  
  
- … Ton cousin ? Dudley ?  
  
Il acquiesça et lui raconta à peu près tout ce qui lui était arrivé de bien pendant les vacances.  
  
Hermione sourit.  
  
- Oh, d'accord. Donc, maintenant, il a un hibou qui s'appelle Tok, pour pouvoir t'écrire. C'est formidable, Harry !   
  
- N'est-ce pas ? Finalement, Dudley n'est pas si con qu'il en a l'air.  
  
- Harry, dit-elle d'un ton de reproche. Au fait, fais voir ton piercing.  
  
- Celui-là ? il tira la langue.  
  
- Ca fait pas mal ?  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
- Si, mais on s'y habitue.  
  
- En tout cas, ça te va drôlement bien. Harry le mystique, dit Hermione avec un sourire.  
  
- Pourquoi mystique ?  
  
- Une fois ronchon, une fois mignon. Et parfois même, quand tu es de bonne humeur, tu peux être très séduisant.  
  
- Ah, parce que je ne le suis pas d'habitude ?  
  
Hermione grimaça.  
  
- Sans vouloir être vexante, tu perds un peu beaucoup de ton sex-appeal avec un pantalon trois fois plus grand que toi et une chemise faisant deux fois ta taille. Et les lunettes, je te raconte pas…  
  
- Tu cherches à me vexer, c'est ça ?  
  
- Non, du tout. Et le cuir te va bien, dommage que les uniformes soient si banaux…   
  
- Si je ne te connaissais pas et si je ne venais pas de te raconter ma vie, je me demanderais si tu n'essaierais pas de me draguer, hum ? dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
  
- Arrête, jamais je ne me le permettrais !  
  
- C'est ça, à d'autres !  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
En fin d'après-midi, dans les fins fonds des cachots, une odeur de poudre et de légumes pourris flottaient dans l'air. Severus Snape était en train de préparer des potions de soins lorsqu'une personne déboula dans son laboratoire, dévastant la pauvre vieille porte en chêne et les quelques fioles qui traînaient à terre.  
  
- Severus…  
  
L'homme se tourna en soupirant de désespoir et regarda son ami, qui semblait être au bord de la crise.   
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Aide-moi, dit Lucius.  
  
- Non.  
  
Silence.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- J'ai dit non, je suis occupé pour le moment.  
  
- Espèce de faux frère, dit lentement Lucius, lançant un regard meurtrier à Severus qui ne cilla pas une seconde. Qui t'a aidé lorsque Black t'avais jeté un sort et t'avais transformé en lapin ? Qui est venu à ton secours lorsque les Maraudeurs t'avais coincé et mis la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes, qui est encore venu t'aider lorsque tu faisais des choses en voyant Lupin et que Black venait de débarquer, hein ?… J'ai encore d'autres anecdotes si tu veux.  
  
Snape s'arrêta.  
  
- Tu me fais chanter, c'est ça ?  
  
- Oh non, jamais, sourit Lucius. Tu me connais.  
  
- Va crever.  
  
- Je vais réciter devant toute l'école le poème que tu as écrit sur le loup-garou, je l'ai encore en tête…  
  
- Je ne t'aiderai pas, Killick.  
  
- J'écrirai une lettre anonyme au Directeur en décrivant scène par scène les rêves que tu fais sur certains de tes élèves…  
  
- Je ne marcherai pas dans ta combine, dit Snape dont la voix commençait à trembler.  
  
- Harry serait heureux de savoir à quel jeu jouait son père et ses potes lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, en t'enfermant dans leurs dortoirs. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si qu'ils faisant exactement, j'ai seulement retenu le fait que tu avais quelques douleurs au niveau de…  
  
- CA VA ! rugit Severus. Très bien, je t'aide !  
  
Lucius sourit et tendit les bras.  
  
- Mon ami !  
  
- Tu les perdras tous, tes amis, si tu leur fais tous ça pour obtenir un service, espèce de saleté !  
  
Lucius se frotta les mains contre sa canne et s'assit sur un vieux fauteuil rapiécé.  
  
- Alors voilà…  
  
- Si c'est une potion d'amour, c'est niet.  
  
- Bon, alors…  
  
- Je ne ferai pas non plus de PolyJuice afin que tu puisses prendre l'apparence d'une personne proche de Potter.  
  
Lucius eut un tic nerveux mais continuait de sourire, de façon crispé. Il fit apparaître une plume et un parchemin et écrivit.  
  
- « Cher directeur, ce que je vais vous dire est confidentiel. Le professeur de potions fait des rêves interdits, notamment sur ses élèves de Slytherin. Prenons pour exemple Gregory Goyle avec qui il aimerait bien XXX et encore XXX, et même essayer le XXXX… »  
  
- MAIS T'ES MALADE ! Severus lui arracha le papier des mains et le brûla à l'aide d'un sort.  
  
- Tu n'as pas d'humour. Tu aurais préféré un XXXX … ?  
  
- Dehors !  
  
Lucius éclata de rire.  
  
- J'ai bien ri, tu es toujours aussi drôle.  
  
- Lucius, ma patience a des limites. Dis-moi ce que tu veux afin que je puisse finir cette satanée potion !  
  
Il y eut un long silence, Lucius se cala contre le fauteuil et tourna son regard vers les flammes de la cheminée.   
  
- J'ai parlé avec Harry, tout à l'heure…  
  
Severus haussa les sourcils puis s'assit à son tour.  
  
- Il a très mal pris le fait que j'ai été marié…  
  
- C'est légitime, répondit calmement Snape.  
  
- J'ai… j'ai voulu le prendre dans mes bras mais il m'a repoussé.  
  
- Pas étonnant, tu lui as menti. J'ai beau ne pas apprécier Potter, sa réaction est tout à fait logique. Le mensonge ne résout rien.  
  
- Severus, aide-moi… Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre…  
  
Lucius se pencha et cacha son visage dans ses mains crispés. Severus soupira et tapota le dos de son ami afin de le réconforter.  
  
- Toi qui m'avais dit que ce ne serait qu'une relation d'une semaine, tout au plus.  
  
- Il m'a jeté le plus puissant des sorts, et maintenant, je ne peux plus me passer de lui. Je veux le voir, lui parler…  
  
Snape jeta un œil vers sa potion qui commençait sérieusement à gonfler en volume et il grimaça.  
  
- Il y a bien un moyen…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Pendant qu'ils se rendaient dans la Grande Salle afin de pouvoir dîner, Harry constata que beaucoup d'élèves tournaient la tête pour le regarder. N'étant pas d'humeur à répliquer, il continua sa marche avec Hermione qui était silencieuse depuis le parc.  
  
- Au fait, Harry, je me demandais…  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de parler avec Ron de toi, tes vacances, et le reste…  
  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Je sais bien qu'il est con, mais quand même !  
  
- Il est terre-à-terre, c'est pire.  
  
- Mais toi, tu l'as bien accepté, non ?  
  
- Ron et moi ne sommes pas la même personne, merci d'en prendre bonne note, dit Hermione en grinçant des dents.  
  
- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te froisser ! De toute façon, je pense qu'il va s'en rendre compte. Je ne vais pas cacher mes sentiments, si quelqu'un me plaît, j'irai de l'avant, tant pis si je me prends un râteau, cependant…  
  
- Je sais, Harry. Mais n'oublie pas, quoique tu fasses, ça ne changera rien. Il y a pleins de gens ici, profites-en pour faire connaissance. Et vu les regards des autres, ça va pas être dur.  
  
- T'as toujours les mots qu'il faut, toi ! dit-il en riant.  
  
Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la salle, où les attendaient Ron et les autres.  
  
- Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Alors, le sécheur, on prend un peu de bon temps pour bronzer ? dit Seamus en riant.  
  
- Je réfléchissais sur le moyen de vous faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances pendant votre sommeil. J'hésitais entre les chatouillis ou les chimères …  
  
- Très drôle, Harry !  
  
- Alors, c'était comment les cours ? demanda Harry en saisissant un pilon de poulet.  
  
Neville haussa les épaules, Seamus fit une grimace et Ron s'affala sur la table, les bras en avant.  
  
- Ok… C'était si mortel que ça ?  
  
- Vous abusez ! dit Hermione. Les cours de DADA étaient toujours aussi excellents !  
  
- Oui bon, c'est vrai, confirma Seamus. C'étaient bien, enfin il faut dire que le professeur Lupin est un génie dans cette matière.  
  
- Je confirme, dit Ron en levant la tête et en remplissant son assiette.  
  
- Mr Potter, dit une voix derrière lui.  
  
« Oups, je suis fait » pensa Harry.  
  
- Professeur McGonagall…  
  
- Puis-je savoir pour quel motif n'êtes-vous pas venu en cours de la journée ?  
  
Harry se retourna et se confondit en excuse. Le professeur lui mit une retenue d'une semaine, à faire avec un professeur.  
  
- C'est bien ma veine, dit-il.  
  
- Fallait pas sécher, dit Neville. Moi, si ma grand-mère apprend un jour qu'il m'est arrivé de sécher, je ne sais pas si je continuerais de vivre encore longtemps à l'extérieur…  
  
- Tu crains, Neville, dit Ron. Pourquoi ta grand-mère te torturerais pour avoir sécher ?  
  
- Toi, ça se voit que tu ne la jamais vu en colère… dit-il en tremblant.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry se rendit au bureau de la directrice de sa Maison et toqua.  
  
- Entrez, dit-elle derrière la porte.  
  
- Madame…  
  
- Le professeur Snape se chargera de vous pendant vos heures de retenues. Il vous attend dans les cachots.  
  
« Et merde… »  
  
- Oui, madame.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La pièce où il se trouvait était affreusement poussiéreuse, des toiles d'araignées étaient pratiquement incrustés sur les fenêtres, d'épaisses fumées brunâtres se dispersaient à chaque pas effectué.  
  
- C'est quoi cette pièce ?! dit-il.  
  
- Une ancienne salle de torture, qui a longtemps servi à une époque, dit Snape en restant à l'arrière.  
  
- Et que dois-je faire, exactement ?  
  
- Suivez-moi.  
  
Snape avança et Harry se mit à penser aux pires sévices que pouvaient lui faire subir son professeur.  
  
« Adepte de la cruauté sans bornes, et membre attitré du club SM, je l'imagine bien me faire nettoyer de fond en comble tous les donjons, sans baguette et avec mes mains. C'est un véritable salopard, celui-là ! »  
  
- Entrez, dit le professeur.  
  
Harry avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Elle ressemblait à un petit salon, remplis de bocaux de verres et de fioles de couleurs douteuses.  
  
- Je reviens, asseyez-vous.  
  
Harry s'exécuta et prit place sur un fauteuil usée. Le silence de la pièce était effrayant, le crépitement des flammes résonnaient en un écho. La porte du fond grinça et s'ouvrit.  
  
Harry grimaça.  
  
« Comment veux-tu tenir tes résolutions si la personne que tu veux éviter vient te voir… »  
  
Harry détourna la tête et posa son coude sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, l'air grognon.  
  
- Si vous cherchez le professeur Snape, il vient juste de sortir.  
  
- Je le sais. C'est toi que je suis venu voir.  
  
Lucius fit apparaître une chaise et la mit en face d'Harry.  
  
- Harry.  
  
Celui-ci grogna.  
  
- Harry…  
  
Il bougea seulement les yeux.  
  
- J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu fais la tête.  
  
- Je réfléchis, c'est pas pareil.  
  
Lucius se leva et obligea Harry à le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
- Lâche-moi…  
  
Harry renversa le fauteuil en se levant et se dirigea vers la porte. Lucius lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à s'arrêter.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
  
- Non, toi, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je te signale que nous sommes dans une école ! Ce genre de…  
  
- Je m'en contre-fiche de l'école ! cria Lucius.  
  
- Ca tombe bien, moi pas !  
  
Harry se dégagea de la poigne de Lucius mais celui-ci le saisit violemment par le col. Harry bascula en arrière en une chute brutale.  
  
- Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?!  
  
L'homme était au dessus de Harry, lui tenant fermement les poignets afin qu'il ne bouge pas.  
  
- Moi qui pensais que tu m'aimais, murmura Lucius.  
  
- Tu délires !!!! Tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire ?!   
  
- Peu importe les conséquences…  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ????? »  
  
- C'est pour ça que tu as refusés mes avances, dit Lucius. Je pensais que tu avais juste besoin de temps, mais en fait…  
  
- Ne pars pas dans des monologues sans fondements, Killian. J'ai refusé parce que…  
  
- Ca suffit, j'en ai marre de tes caprices…  
  
- … Arrête, tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur…  
  
- A qui la faute ?!  
  
Il serra si fort les poignets du garçon qu'il se mit à hurler de douleur.  
  
- Arrête, tu me fais mal, Killian…  
  
Lucius se pencha et embrassa Harry de force. Celui-ci se débattit mais rien n'y faisait, Lucius était plus fort que lui ; il leva les bras d'Harry vers le haut et les tint avec un seul bras, l'autre déboutonnant la chemise de l'adolescent.  
  
- Killian, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrête, je ne veux pas…  
  
Harry voulut lui donner un coup de pied mais Lucius le bloqua en appuyant son genou contre la cuisse de Harry qui cria.  
  
- Tu pètes les plombs ! Killian, lâche-moi !  
  
Le regard de Lucius effraya Harry qui réalisa soudain ce qui risquait de lui arriver s'il ne se détachait pas de lui. Lucius sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort. Le regard d'Harry se fit flou un instant, et ses bras se détendirent.  
  
Lucius le relâcha et Harry sentit ses jambes trembler. Lucius lui fit un sourire qui l'horrifia, Harry sentit ses épaules se soulever aux mouvements des mains de Lucius qui lui retirait sa chemise et son débardeur.  
  
Il était maintenant torse-nu, sur le sol glacé d'une salle abandonnée. Le blond retira la ceinture ainsi que le premier bouton de son pantalon.  
  
« Non, non, non, non… Arrête !! Pourquoi je ne peux pas parler !!!! »  
  
Lucius glissa jusqu'à la fermeture éclair et la fit descendre à l'aide de ses dents. Le pantalon défait, Lucius les lui retira, de même que son boxer.  
  
- Tu es tellement beau, Harry…  
  
Il était maintenant nu, les bras en croix et les jambes légèrement tremblantes. Lucius se mit entre ses jambes et se pencha à son oreille.   
  
- Je veux que tu te mettes à genoux, Harry.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux, et sans le vouloir, se mit sur ses coudes et se redressa.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?! »  
  
Il tremblait légèrement de froid, le sol des donjons n'étaient pas très agréables, surtout pour ces moments-là.  
  
Lucius retira son épais manteau et le reste de ses vêtements. Lucius avait un corps bien sculpté, la peau pâle ; il s'accroupit face à Harry et lui prit le visage entre les mains. Il lui lécha la joue, les lèvres, la lobe de son oreille, Harry n'arrivait pas à le repousser.   
  
Lucius le tenait toujours lorsqu'il se leva, un sourire tendre sur le visage.   
  
- Harry…  
  
« Arrête ! Ne prononce pas mon nom dans ces circonstances !!! »   
  
- Caresse-la, Harry…  
  
« NON ! Je ne veux pas, Killian !!! »  
  
Harry leva les mains vers le membre durci de Lucius et le caressa doucement, par des gestes lents et réguliers. Lucius poussa un léger gémissement et lui fit signe de continuer.   
  
- Encore, Harry… Plus vite…  
  
Ne pouvant plus tenir, Lucius le poussa sur le dos.  
  
- Ecarte les jambes, Harry.  
  
Sans qu'il ne le veuille, ses jambes bougèrent. Tout ce que pouvait faire Harry, était de pleurer. Les larmes coulèrent mais n'affectèrent aucunement Lucius qui l'embrassa avec possession et désir, Harry sentait contre lui l'érection de l'homme qui se frottait contre son ventre.  
  
« Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas ça… Killian… Non… »  
  
- Harry, Harry…  
  
Il répétait son nom sans cesse, à chaque caresse qu'il effectuait. Les cuisses d'Harry se serrèrent sur les hanches de Lucius lorsqu'il sentit un doigt le pénétrer ; il laissa un gémissement sortir de sa gorge et se cambra. Harry voulait se dégager de l'étreinte insupportable mais la main possessive sur sa hanche ne lui laissa aucun choix.   
  
Harry ferma les yeux, en espérant que cela se finirait vite ou qu'il se réveillerait dans son lit, pensant qu'il faisait sans aucun doute un mauvais rêve.  
  
« Un rêve, un très mauvais rêve… Killian … Aaaaaaaaaah, arrête, je t'en prie !!! »  
  
Lucius le porta dans ses bras et le jeta presque sur la table de la pièce, jetant tout ce qui était dessus au passage.  
  
Harry hurla, Lucius venait de le pénétrer violemment, en un mouvement brut. L'homme prit les mains d'Harry et les maintint dans les siennes, en avançant toujours plus. Du sang coula le long de ses cuisses.   
  
- Harry, tu es si étroit…  
  
- … Lian… arrête…  
  
Harry cria une dernière fois, en sentant le mouvement de bassin de Lucius et il s'effondra sur lui, essoufflé. Le garçon avait de légers spasmes, il pleurait mais ne pouvait toujours pas bougé.  
  
- Killian…  
  
Harry s'évanouit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. La salle était assez sombre, seule la lueur des bougies permettait de voir quelque chose. A tâtons, Harry chercha ses lunettes et les mit sur le nez.  
  
Il fut stupéfait de voir Snape assis en face du lit, le regard livide et le teint pâle.  
  
- Professeur, qu'est-ce que…  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je ne me rappelle pas… Oh non ! »  
  
Harry jeta ses couvertures et courut vers la salle de bain. Là, il se pencha sur la cuvette et vomit. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs instants. Snape apporta la couverture et la posa sur ses épaules.  
  
- Quand vous le pourrez, retournez vous coucher, Potter.  
  
Harry ne se tourna pas pour répondre.  
  
- Est… est-ce vous qui m'avez trouvé ?  
  
Silence.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Harry se leva et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Snape l'aida à s'allonger et posa sa main sur le front du garçon.  
  
- Vous avez un début de fièvre.  
  
Harry plissa les yeux, il tentait de se souvenir puis un rayon de la lune sur le mur le fit se souvenir. Il se mit à se tortiller et à hurler.  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!! ARRETE !!!!!!  
  
- Potter !  
  
Severus lui agrippa les épaules et le maintenant fermement allongé sur le matelas. Harry gesticulait et pleurait continuellement, ce qui lui était arrivé lui revenait en mémoire comme un cauchemar.  
  
- Killian, Killian, je t'en prie…  
  
Harry cessa de bouger et mit ses mains sur les yeux, sanglotant. Severus se redressa et fronça les sourcils. Le kimono qu'il lui avait mit à Harry s'était ouvert et il aperçut alors des traces de violence sur son élève, au niveau des épaules, des joues et des poignets.  
  
« Il a complètement pété les plombs ! » pensa Snape. « Là, il va falloir qu'on ait une conversation 'entre amis'… »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hermione se mit à bailler lorsqu'elle atteignit les escaliers menant à la Grande Salle. Elle allait entrer lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, Hermione sursauta et poussa un cri.  
  
- Miss Granger, je vous prierais d'éviter de me crier dans les oreilles lorsque je vous interpelle, dit Snape.  
  
- Oh, pardon professeur. C'est que vous m'avez fait peur…  
  
Severus fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est pas pire que d'habitude. Non !!! Je voulais dire… Hermione soupira. Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
  
- Suivez-moi.  
  
Ils marchèrent dans la direction opposée et Snape descendit les marches vers les donjons.  
  
« Mais où est-ce qu'on va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
  
Snape arriva devant un mur de pierre et dit un mot de passe qu'elle ne put saisir. Hermione constata qu'elle avait suivie son professeur jusqu'à ses appartements privés. Elle se mit à penser au pire et vit que le maître de potions était penché sur son lit, parlant à quelqu'un.  
  
- Hermione, dit la voix.  
  
La jeune fille poussa presque son professeur et vint près d'Harry qui était pâle.  
  
- Harry, mais…   
  
Elle posa la main sur son front et constata qu'il avait de la fièvre. Hermine vit également des traces sur le visage et le cou mais ne dit rien et s'adressa à son professeur.  
  
- Auriez-vous des serviettes ici ? Il faut lui éponger le front.  
  
Snape désigna la salle de bain au fond et Hermione revint quelques instants avec une bassine d'eau.   
  
- Miss Granger, je vous laisse vous occuper de lui. Il ne veut pas aller à l'infirmerie, j'ai fait appeler un elfe de maison. Il vous apportera vos déjeuners.  
  
- Monsieur, ça a un rapport avec hier soir ? demanda Hermione tout en contrôlant sa colère.  
  
- Vous avez une permission pour la journée, restez avec Potter.  
  
Snape partit.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
Le garçon leva ses yeux rougis vers son amie, il semblait épuisé et il tremblait de froid.  
  
- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.  
  
Harry remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton et ferma les yeux. Il secoua la tête.  
  
- Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, Snape n'est pas du genre à recueillir qui que ce soit s'il n'y a pas de problème.   
  
Harry inspira et murmura doucement.  
  
- …  
  
- Oui, répondit Hermione.  
  
- …  
  
- Mr Malfoy ? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
- …  
  
- Harry, ne me dis pas que…  
  
- …  
  
Hermione vit rouge, elle se leva si rapidement que sa chaise se renversa. Elle tourna en rond en maugréant des paroles incohérentes puis s'arrêta et s'en prit à la pauvre chaise qui était au sol. La jeune fille gesticulait, criait et dévastait tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir sous la main. La chaise éclata en mille morceaux au dernier coup de pied.  
  
- Harry, tu sais que je t'aime énormément ! Mais là ! Si je le vois, je le tue !  
  
Il se redressa difficilement et secoua vivement la tête, il tendit les bras vers son amie, furieuse.  
  
- … Non…  
  
- Quoi, non ?! Mais tu ne te rends pas compte jusqu'où il est allé !! Cet espèce de sale petit…  
  
- 'Mione… non… ce n'est pas sa faute…  
  
- QUOI ?! explosa Hermione. Harry ! Et ces marques, elles sont là pour faire joli peut-être !  
  
Elle frappa de nouveau dans la chaise déchiquetée.  
  
- 'Mione, s'il te plaît, calme-toi...  
  
- Non, je ne peux pas !   
  
Hermione s'assit face à lui et prit son visage entre les mains. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- En arriver jusque là, Harry, ce n'est pas de l'amour.  
  
Harry se mit à pleurer et serra son amie contre lui. Hermione le laissa sangloter sur son épaule, ses propres larmes glissant le long de ses joues.  
  
- Je veux encore y croire, dit-il.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hermione pleurait encore lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'essuya les yeux et s'assit.  
  
- Bah, 'Mione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ginny venait de s'approcher d'elle, l'air inquiet.  
  
- Rien, Ginny, je vais bien.  
  
- Alors Granger ? On s'est fait jeter sur les roses par Potter ? lui balança Malfoy junior. T'aurait-il brisé le cœur ?  
  
- Tais-toi, Malfoy, dit Ginny.  
  
Hermione, hors d'elle, frappa violemment sur la table, ce qui fit renverser tous les plats autour d'elle, se leva et marcha jusqu'à la table des Slytherin. Il y eut un silence dans toute la salle. Elle enjamba le banc qui la séparait de Malfoy et le saisit au col.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce de …  
  
Hermione regarda Parkinson qui se tut, un simple regard la persuada de ne pas riposter. Elle flanqua à Draco un coup de poing magistral, il recula jusqu'au mur et tomba, inconscient.  
  
- Adresse-toi à moi encore de cette manière et tu le regretteras, Malfoy.  
  
- 10 points en moins à Gryffindor, dit Lucius en approchant. Crabbe, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie.  
  
Hermione le dévisagea. Son regard pouvait aisément être comparé à celui de Snape, tellement il était froid et méprisant.  
  
- J'en retire 10 autre si vous ne baissez pas les yeux, Miss Granger.  
  
- Allez en enfer, articula-t-elle. Je n'ai pas à écouter une ordure telle que vous !  
  
Ginny, Dean, Seamus et Neville se levèrent pour arrêter leur amie.  
  
- Vous aurez une retenue pendant une semaine.  
  
- Je ne les ferai pas, ça m'est bien égal.  
  
- Oh si, vous les ferez, Miss, sinon vous serez renvoyé.  
  
Les Gryffindor n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles, Hermione Granger rétorquait aux professeurs, et pas n'importe lequel : Lucius Malfoy.  
  
- Soit ! Faites-le, je n'en ai rien à faire ! Virez-moi, je m'en fiche ! On voit d'où vient la connerie chez Malfoy ! C'est génétique.  
  
Les verres sur les tables élèves explosèrent, faisant à moitié paniquer les élèves.  
  
- 'Mione, calme-toi, dit la rouquine en lui tenant le bras.  
  
- Ginny, lâche-moi !  
  
- Miss Granger, dit le Directeur.  
  
Elle se tourna vers sa direction.  
  
- Veuillez me suivre. Mr Malfoy, suivez-moi également.  
  
Dumbledore passa devant eux, suivi par McGonagall. Hermione avança mais s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant le courrier arriver. Un petit hibou brun qui voletait au dessus de la table des Gryffindor, cherchant le destinataire de la lettre.  
  
- Tok ! cria Hermione.  
  
L'oiseau vola jusqu'à elle et se posa sur son épaule. Il lâcha l'épaisse enveloppe de son bec.   
  
- Je la donnerai à Harry tout à l'heure. Tu dois attendre la réponse ?  
  
Il hulula joyeusement.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous a pris, tous les deux ? demanda le vieil homme.  
  
Hermione grogna et se renfrogna sur le fauteuil, sans un mot.  
  
- Miss Granger a attaqué mon fils, je n'ai fait que lui retirer des points. Elle s'est mise à m'insulter ensuite.  
  
- Je ne savais pas que Malfoy avait besoin de son père pour le défendre ! dit-elle sans les regarder. Je savais que c'était une lavette mais là !  
  
- Miss Granger, je vous en prie, la réprimanda McGonagall.  
  
- Etais-ce nécessaire de faire exploser les verres, Lucius ?  
  
Malfoy regarda le Directeur avec la même expression.  
  
- Je n'ai rien fait de tel, c'est elle.  
  
- Hermione ? Est-ce vous ?  
  
- Peut-être, j'étais en colère. Je ne me suis pas contrôlée.  
  
Albus soupira.  
  
- Que faire de vous ?  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Ca ne devait pas finir comme ça, mais je crois que c'est suffisant pour le moment. Plus ça va, plus il y a de pages, ça vous va ? ^^  
  
Prochain chapitre : colère. Harry va se venger malgré lui en reportant son attention sur… Ah parce que vous pensiez vraiment que j'aillais vous le dire ?! ^0^  
  
Visite à Hogsmeade et euh… ben flirt, oui c'est ça, flirt ! ^________^ 


	4. La colère

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Il fait moche, mais je me sens bien... * plane *  
  
Il y aura des POV de Harry qui se baladeront tout au long de ce chapitre, sur ce qui est arrivé et l'après. Il doute, pèse les actes et juge… Il va opter pour la solution la plus sage… Non, attendez, je parle de Harry là… J'en doute forcément, ça se trouve, il va jouer sur les deux partis ^0^ ;;;  
  
-_________- Non, quand même pas… ???????  
  
Riel, copine de moi, à écrit « Pour un regard »… ALLEZ LA LIRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elle est géniale sa fic, Harry est…. Bandant ! Lucius est… Bon, on le voit pas beaucoup mais… GROOOARRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!! * bave *  
  
Rating : R  
  
Pairing : Lucius x Harry ; Draco x Harry.  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Lululle, Little Horn, Caroline Black, Pissenlit : Voilà la suite !!!  
  
Cyngathi : Et pourquoi Harry laisserait tomber Lucius, hein ? * air outré *  
  
.  
  
Je suis pas d'accord, d'abord ! … Je suis l'auteur, pourquoi je réagis de façon aussi puérile ? Et j'ai mal fini mon chapitre, je sais, c'est une habitude chez moi ^______________________^  
  
Célé : Mione fait des avances ? °___0  
  
Harry va se venger ? Mais pourquoi il ferait ça ?  
  
Saael' : Ouh là…. T'as mangé quoi ce matin-là ? °__0 ;;  
  
1 : je sais qu'il pleuvait, mais le jour où j'ai commencé ce chapitre, il faisait beau. J'allais pas réécrire non plus -__-  
  
2 : Tu es une Serial Sweety, je te le dis !!! Relis tes reviews et messages et tu le verras !^0^  
  
De toute façon, j'adore tes reviews, ça remonte le moral, je peux te l'assurer.  
  
3 : On ira se bourrer la gueule quand tu auras accepté ton statue de SS ^0^  
  
4 : C'est vrai que souvent tes reviews ne passent pas -__-  
  
5 : Tu sais choupi, les gens voient d'abord l'extérieur, moi je ne t'ai connu qu'à travers le net, et quand je t'ai vue…. °__0  
  
Je t'ai trouvé choupi, c'est pas ma faute, demande à tata Ai ^^  
  
6 : C'est when you want pour les magasins ^^  
  
7 : Moi aussi, j'aime Dud' dedans ^^  
  
8 : Tu aurais osé douter de la classe internationale de la Malfoy Family ??? Tu me déçois, là é__è  
  
9 : No comments… tu me fais peur…   
  
10 : Lire note 9.  
  
11 : T'es pas loin pour la partouze !! ^0^  
  
12 : Ouais, à mort ce Weasley de m**** !!! Je ne l'aime pas, il me dégoûte !  
  
13 : Non, Hermione reste à sa place, elle aime Harry, mais elle n'en est pas amoureuse.  
  
22 : (j'ai passé des numéros, je savais pas quoi te répondre ^^ ;; ) Oui, il s'est explosé la table sur sa table, c'est pour ça qu'il est ce qu'il est… Non, MDR ! Je déconne là ^^ ;  
  
28 : Bisou, puce ^^  
  
Sinon, je ne connais pas Choum, c'est quoi ?  
  
Celine.s : Harry aime beaucoup Hermione, c'est réciproque, mais ça n'ira jamais au-delà de ça. C'est une fic basée sur le yaoi, ce qui m'étonnerai donc fortement qu'il y ait en avant un couple hétéro en principal -___-  
  
Bonne vacances sinon ^^  
  
Chipie : Non, personne ne saura à part Lucius, Hermione, Severus et Draco.   
  
Sinon, je t'aurai bien passer les chapitres en avances mais vu que je les tape au jour le jour, ^^ ;;;;;  
  
Je vais avoir un peu de mal, désolée .  
  
Marie : Ben si, c'est ça le problème. Harry va lui pardonner… Mais pas maintenant.  
  
Andadrielle : Elle est bien ma Mione, ne ??? * fière d'elle *   
  
Dis pas ça, pour Lucius, tu verras qu'il est à plaindre… TT_TT  
  
Phern : Ca me fait plaisir, merci ^^  
  
Elava : Ok, pas de problème. Merci de continuer de la lire ^^  
  
Hathor : Merci beaucoup !!  
  
Lulune : Lucius n'est pas un imbécile, euh ! TT_TT  
  
C'est un incompris… ( je pensais pas avoir autant de réactions négatives à son sujet, le pauvre )  
  
Et puis d'abord je le trouve remarquable, Lucius ! ;p  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : Merci beaucoup, et moi aussi, fan de manga ^0^  
  
Cookie : Oh, mignon le surnom. Fais gaffe, il pourrait me venir à l'idée de te croquer °____0  
  
Pourquoi les gens croient que j suis sadique ? Non ! C'est la dure réalité !  
  
Pat06 : Severus a été trompé également dans l'histoire, vu qu'il faisait confiance à son pote Lucius qui l'a trahi, c'est moche ! En tout cas, Harry ne sera plus seul… Tu me diras, son nouveau copain, c'est quand même… enfin, tu liras, tu verras bien ^^ ;;;  
  
Sinon je fais aussi vite que je peux pour le site, je fais pleins de dessins, et il y a des fics que je n'ai pas encore publiés, que je ferai… un jour…  
  
En tout cas, merci, ta review a réussi à me faire tirer un sourire ( ces temps-ci, c'était pas top   
  
-___- )  
  
Riel : MON AMOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRR !!! Fais-moi un gosse !!!!!!!!! * private joke *  
  
Tu auras la suite quand j'aurai la suite de « Pour un regard » … * siffle innocemment *  
  
Et si jamais Raz' fait ce qu'elle a dit, je… = °____________0 =  
  
Coda : Copine !!! Ca fait longtemps ^^  
  
Fic atypique ? je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser des mots trop compliqués, je suis une abrutie, dudjiou !! .  
  
Le cuir, c'est comme … euh ouais, l'effet Scott Stapp, ou même encore… YOSHIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! Ca, c'est de la crevette, et du premier choix ! ^0^  
  
Killiannnnnnn, euh…….. TT_TT  
  
Ouais, ok, pour Sinbad, mais pas en VF ou je te tue è___é   
  
Chapitre IV : La colère  
  
Lorsque Hermione revint auprès d'Harry, ce dernier constata avec effroi qu'elle était toujours en colère. Il eut cependant un léger sourire en apercevant Tok sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.  
  
- Qu'as-tu ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Je me suis battue avec les deux Malfoy et j'ai eue une retenue du Directeur parce que je ne voulais pas expliquer mon comportement.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
- 'Mione…  
  
Elle leva la main.  
  
- Je sais, Harry, mais je n'y peux rien. Dès que je l'ai aperçue, ça m'a mise dans une fureur pas possible ! Tu as chaud ? dit-elle en voyant Harry s'éventer avec la main.  
  
- J'aimerais prendre un bain, mais je n'arrive pas à me lever.  
  
- Attends… Oh, tiens, Tok a une lettre pour toi.  
  
Elle tendit la lettre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en chantonnant à voix-basse. Harry ouvrit l'épaisse enveloppe et deux lettres tombèrent sur ses genoux. Il prit celle de son cousin en main et débuta sa lecture.  
  
« Salut Harry  
  
Alors ? Tu te sens mieux chez les sorciers ? Eh, tu sais quoi ? J'ai parlé à maman de ma relation avec Tony. Tu sais quoi ? Elle en est tombée dans les pommes ! Elle veut que je consulte un psy. Tu te rends compte ?! Enfin bref, elle va en parler à mon père. Je sens que l'ambiance familiale va se détériorer à une vitesse grand V.   
  
Je t'ai fait parvenir la lettre de Jane, elle voulait ton adresse... Que voulais-tu que je lui réponde ?!!  
  
Bref, si t'as le bourdon, on est là !  
  
Dud' »  
  
Harry sourit. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe blanche.  
  
« Harry  
  
Je ne sais pas quand tu recevras cette lettre, alors je te le dis net ; j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour toi. Méfie-toi des coins sombres et délaissés.   
  
Sinon, j'aimerais bien venir te voir. J'ai des choses à te dire.   
  
Donne-moi une adresse  
  
Tendres baisers, Jane »  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils et rangea ses lettres. C'est alors que Hermione arriva, un peignoir en main.   
  
- Viens, je vais t'aider, dit Hermione en lui tenant le bras.  
  
Le garçon laissa échapper un cri de douleur, il mit sa main sur le bas du dos, en crispant son visage.  
  
- Harry ! Appuie-toi sur moi...  
  
Il entoura son bras au cou de son amie, et ils avancèrent vers la salle de bain. Harry se redressa et commença à se dévêtir.  
  
- Euh, Hermione...  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- J'aimerais me laver.  
  
- Ah, oui. Excuse-moi, je t'attends à côté.  
  
Elle sortit. Harry retira le vêtement qu'il le recouvrait, il était taché de sang ; il entra dans la baignoire et commença sa toilette.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lucius était sur un fauteuil, dans sa chambre. Une serviette lui couvrait le visage et il venait de lâcher une bouteille d'alcool sur le sol. Quelqu'un frappa et entra sans y être inviter.  
  
- Lucius.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Severus ferma la porte et s'assit en face de l'homme, le regard aussi expressif qu'à l'habitude.  
  
- Quoi ? Tu me dis quoi alors que ce qui s'est passé hier…  
  
- Ca va, laisse-moi, dit le blond d'une voix presque inaudible.  
  
- Tu te fiches de moi ?! s'emporta Snape. Tu as vu où mène tes bêtises ! Le gosse est complètement traumatisé ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable d'aller aussi loin.  
  
- Je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler.  
  
Severus leva les mains au ciel.  
  
- Bien sûr ! Et il a fallu que tu en viennes là !  
  
- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répondit froidement Lucius en levant les yeux vers Snape.  
  
- Effectivement, je ne comprends pas, Lucius. Et si c'était le cas, j'espère au moins ne jamais en arriver au viol.  
  
Severus partit sans que Lucius ait pu rajouter quoique ce soit.  
  
- Incapable…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV de Harry  
  
Le carrelage est froid, la pièce est glaciale. L'eau chaude a beau couler à flots, j'ai toujours froid. Mes mains tremblent encore, j'ai des courbatures partout.  
  
Larmes.  
  
J'aurais beau me laver, me frotter, me récurer chaque partie du corps, je le sentirais toujours…   
  
Oublier.  
  
Je ne peux pas. Il a abusé de ma confiance. Il m'a menti. Ses pseudos-sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour moi n'était que mensonges.   
  
Aimer.  
  
Je n'aurais cru qu'aimer une personne pouvait faire aussi mal… Il n'était pas intéressé par moi.  
  
Il m'a menti.  
  
Je ne pourrais pas affronter son regard en classe.   
  
Comment ai-je pu croire une seconde qu'une personne telle que lui aurait pu s'intéresser à moi ?  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Les élèves devaient être en cours à cette heure-ci, il posa sa main contre la vitre et regarda l'extérieur. Soudain, il frappa contre la paroi transparente et le verre vola en éclats. Son poing devint rouge vif, de petits morceaux s'étaient incrustés dans la chair, mais il ne ressentait rien.  
  
Il regarda son poing en larmes, l'air vide.  
  
- HARRY !  
  
Hermione rentra précipitamment dans la salle de bain, et vint près de Harry.  
  
- Mon dieu, ta main !  
  
La jeune fille nettoya les éclats d'un coup de baguette et partit chercher une serviette.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Regarde dans quel état tu es !  
  
- Menti, dit-il.  
  
- Pardon ? Hermione banda sa main après l'avoir désinfecté et rougit. Harry, tu devrais t'habiller, tu vas prendre froid.  
  
Elle lui tourna le dos mais ne put faire un mouvement, Harry la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Il m'a menti…  
  
- Harry… Harry ? HARRY ! Mon dieu, réveille-toi !!!!  
  
Le garçon venait de s'écrouler au sol, inconscient.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les jours passèrent, mais Harry ne se réveillait toujours pas. Chaque jour, Hermione et Ron venaient le voir à l'infirmerie. Son état inquiéta même madame Pomfrey qui ne pouvait que le laisser dormir.   
  
- Harry, dit doucement Hermione en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Je t'en prie, réveille-toi…  
  
- 'Mione, ça sert à rien, dit Ron. Il ne t'entend pas.  
  
Elle jeta un regard noir au rouquin.  
  
- Il faut que tu te réveilles.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV de Harry  
  
Ca fait je ne sais combien de temps que je suis enfermé ici… Même si cet endroit semble paisible, il n'y a personne. Plus je marche, et plus j'ai en mémoire des vieux souvenirs.   
  
Je ne veux pas me rappeler, je veux juste continuer comme ça, je veux rester ici. Ne plus à avoir à me confronter à la réalité.   
  
De toute façon, même ici, je me sens de trop… Je veux qu'on arête de me faire ressasser le passé…   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les cours d'Histoire étaient bien étranges ces temps-ci. Non pas que Lucius Malfoy faisait des cours aussi « passionnants » que ceux du professeur Binns, ils étaient juste… monotone. Ce qui était bizarre, car Draco savait que son père aimait l'histoire pardessus tout. A la fin du cours, il alla voir son père. Il vérifia que tous les élèves étaient partis.  
  
- Père, dit Draco.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Qu'avez-vous ? Vous ne semblez pas de bonne humeur.  
  
Lucius soupira et leva les yeux de sa paperasse.  
  
- En effet, je ne vais pas bien. Mais rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser, Draco.  
  
Son fils fronça les sourcils.  
  
- J'essayais juste de…  
  
- Ca suffit, sors, s'il te plaît…  
  
Draco cligna des yeux, surpris.  
  
« Il m'a dit ' S'il te plait ' ? Non, ça va pas bien, du tout »  
  
- Bien, je me retire. Oh, père, savez-vous ce que devient Potter ? Il n'est plus venu en cours depuis plus d'une semaine.  
  
- Le directeur m'a dit qu'il était à l'infirmerie.  
  
- Ah, et c'est grave ?  
  
- Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu ? demanda Lucius.  
  
Draco haussa les épaules.  
  
- Comme ça.  
  
- Draco…  
  
- Oui, père ?  
  
Lucius quitta son siège et se dirigea vers son fils, il se pencha et prit son fils dans les bras.  
  
- Suis-je un bon père ? murmura-t-il dans son oreille.  
  
Surpris, Draco ne sut quoi répondre.  
  
- Réponds-moi.  
  
- Je n'ai manqué de rien, je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre pendant mon enfance… Mais père, que vous arrive-t-il ?  
  
- Il faut que je te parle.  
  
« Ca, c'est la meilleure ! »  
  
Lucius prit une longue inspiration et raconta tout à Draco… Ce dernier, trop choqué pour parler, se leva, une main cachant ses yeux. Il tremblait de plus en plus, Lucius attendait toujours une réaction de sa part.  
  
- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai mal entendu…  
  
- Draco…  
  
- Non, ne m'approchez pas, dit Draco en reculant jusqu'au mur.  
  
- Fils, je t'en prie.  
  
- Je…je veux bien admettre, que vous l'ayez aimé… Mais en venir à là… Père, je ne vous comprends pas…  
  
Draco tomba à terre, les mains tremblantes. Lucius s'agenouilla face à lui.  
  
- Je ne peux moi-même expliquer ce qui s'est passé, j'ai perdu le contrôle.   
  
- Perdu le contrôle ? répéta Draco. Perdu le contrôle ?! Et si je vous avais désobéi, vous m'auriez fait la même chose ?!  
  
Lucius ouvrit les yeux avec horreur.  
  
- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça… tenta Lucius en tendant la main vers son fils qui la rejeta.  
  
- C'est quoi alors ?!  
  
- J'étais pleinement engagé avec lui, mais j'ai vu que ce n'était qu'une relation à sens unique.  
  
De rage, Draco frappa sur un pupitre et brisa un encrier au passage.  
  
- Qui vous a raconté ça ?  
  
Lucius s'assit sur une chaise et fixait son fils d'un regard indescriptible.  
  
- J'ai constaté.  
  
- Si vous n'étiez pas mon père, je vous aurais flanqué mon poing dans la figure ! dit Draco en serrant les dents. Potter…  
  
Draco baissa les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains, il cria de rage.  
  
- C'est pas vrai, pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive ? Pourquoi, pourquoi…  
  
Draco se leva et partit en courant.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hermione était en train de changer l'eau des fleurs lorsque Draco entra dans l'infirmerie, complètement essoufflé.  
  
- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu…  
  
- Ferme-là, Granger ! Et dégage !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Hermione allait sortir sa baguette mais Draco fut plus rapide.  
  
- FOUS LE CAMP !!!   
  
Hermione voltigea jusqu'à la porte, que Draco referma à l'aide d'un sort.  
  
- MALFOY !!!!!!!! Ouvre cette porte !!! criait Hermione en frappant de l'extérieur.  
  
Le blond était adossé contre la porte. Il leva les yeux vers Harry et marcha vers son lit. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et lentement, il laissa ses doigts glisser le long du visage de l'alité.  
  
- Pardon… Pour ce qui s'est passé. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien, maintenant que ça a été fait, mais, je suis désolé… C'est moi qui devrais être là, à ta place. Potter, réveille-toi…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV de Harry  
  
C'est amusant de voir que les souvenirs dont on ne veut jamais se rappeler reviennent vite lorsque l'on rêve.   
  
Des bribes de mémoires remontant de mon enfance… Si je pouvais seulement oublier ça, … et mes parents… ma vie, et le reste… Continuer à dormir éternellement…  
  
Tout semble plus calme maintenant, peut-être est-ce dû au fait… que je suis mort ? Ou entre la vie et la mort ?  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco leva subitement la tête. Harry venait de cesser de respirer, il s'approcha de son cou et prit le pouls.  
  
Rien.  
  
- Mon dieu…  
  
Le blond posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry et le secoua. Aucune réaction.  
  
- HARRY ! HARRY !!!!!!  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne vais tout de même pas le laisser mourir !… Oh ! »  
  
Draco inspira un bon cou et se pencha. Harry avait les lèvres qui refroidissaient, le blond faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour lui insuffler de l'air, mais Harry ne réagissait pas. Très paniqué, Draco monta sur le lit, se mit à califourchon sur lui et lui fit un massage cardiaque.   
  
- Respire, respire… Respire, Potter ! Ne laisse pas tomber !  
  
C'est à ce moment-là que la porte se rouvrit, laissant passer une Hermione folle de rage.  
  
- Malfoy, espèce de… HARRY !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!!  
  
Elle sortit sa baguette et voulut pousser le garçon lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il faisait.  
  
- J'essaie de lui sauver la vie ! criait désespérément Draco.  
  
Il continuait les massage, ainsi que la respiration mais Harry ne bougeait toujours pas.  
  
- Harry…  
  
Elle lui prit la main et tentait de lui parler. Soudain, Harry ouvrit les yeux et se mit à tousser violemment, Draco se dégagea et Hermione le prit dans ses bras.  
  
« Ouf, il est sauvé » pensa Draco.  
  
- Idiot, idiot ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça !!!  
  
- Her… mione ? Quoi ? J'ai fait quoi ?  
  
Hermione frappait du pied rageusement, se défoulant.  
  
- Tu étais dans le coma depuis plus d'une semaine ! Voilà ce qu'il y a ! Et je viens te voir et Malfoy me dit que tu ne respirais plus !  
  
- Quoi… ?  
  
Harry tourna la tête vers Draco qui regardait ailleurs.  
  
- Malfoy… dit Harry.  
  
- Hnn !  
  
Draco partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.  
  
- Maintenant, Harry, tu te reposes, et je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle, dit fermement Hermine.  
  
Harry lui fit un petit sourire.  
  
- Ca va, c'est pas comme si j'allais,… elle lui jeta un regard pleins de sous-entendus, non, ok, c'est arrivé mais… Ecoute, je vais bien maintenant.  
  
Hermione sortit une pomme de sa poche et se mit à la peler avec son couteau de poche.  
  
- Ouais, ouais, répondit-elle distraitement.   
  
- 'Mione ?  
  
- Oui, Harry ?  
  
- Pourquoi Malfoy était là ?  
  
- … Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il t'a sauvé la vie.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils, de peur de ne pas comprendre.  
  
- Quand j'ai réussi à rentrer dans l'infirmerie, il était à califourchon sur toi, en train de te faire un massage cardiaque.  
  
- Ah bon…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry put sortir de l'infirmerie le lendemain, arrivé à sa table, il fut acclamé par ses camarades.  
  
- Alors, comment tu te sens Harry ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Ca va… un peu mieux, en tout cas, répondit-il.  
  
- Ah, … comment tu t'es retrouvé à l'infirmerie ?  
  
Harry regarda Hermione qui le fusilla du regard. Son expression disait clairement « parle-et-tu-le-regretteras-car-Ron-est-un-idiot-qui-ne-comprendra-jamais-ce-qui-s'est-passé !!!! »  
  
- Plus tard…  
  
- Ok.  
  
- Tu as de la chance, on commence par Divination aujourd'hui, ironisa Ron.  
  
- Effectivement, j'ai de la chance, je suis dispensé aujourd'hui, sourit Harry. Je suis juste venu prendre le petit-déjeuner avec vous, ensuite j'irai voir le directeur.  
  
- Veinard, s'écria Ron. Je vais me galérer comme un rat moi, moi en cours.  
  
- Merci pour moi, dit Hermione en ronchonnant.  
  
- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Hermignonne…  
  
- Potter.  
  
Harry se retourna et vit que Draco se tenait à quelques pas de lui, les mains dans les poches.  
  
- Oui ? Harry se leva.  
  
- Suis-moi.  
  
- Il croit quoi celui-là ?! s'emporta Ron.  
  
Hermione lui tint le bras et secoua la tête.  
  
- Laisse-les.  
  
Harry fixait son amie qui acquiesça en souriant.  
  
- Tout est ok, je veille au grain.  
  
Hermione disait ça tout en fixant Malfoy et en faisant claquer son poing. Ils sortirent tous les deux.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Malfoy avait amené Harry jusqu'au vestiaire des membres de Quidditch. Harry fut étonné de voir Draco le laisser entrer dans le vestiaire, et encore plus de le voir ouvrir son casier devant lui ?  
  
- Que me veux-tu ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Tu peux voler ?  
  
Harry cligna des yeux.  
  
- … Euh… Je ne suis pas encore complètement rétabli, madame Pomfrey me l'a interdit.  
  
- Bon.  
  
Draco prit son Nimbus 2001 d'une main, et l'autre traînait Harry derrière lui.   
  
Franchement agacé, Harry s'arrêta en plein milieu du terrain, l'air contrarié.  
  
- Ca suffit, maintenant, où on va ?  
  
Sans lui répondre, Draco enfourcha son balai.  
  
- Viens, tu verras.  
  
- Mais je…  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je te tiendrai.  
  
Hésitant, Harry s'assit derrière Draco et ils décollèrent. Ils quittèrent la zone de l'école en un éclair.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- On va encore loin, Malfoy ?  
  
Harry commençait à fatiguer, il n'était pas complètement remis. Il ne voyait plus le château et commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.  
  
- Non, nous y voilà.  
  
- Wow.  
  
Harry était face à un grand parterre de fleur, il y en avait de toutes sortes. Ils étaient entourés de montagnes, de collines vertes et d'une grande forêt abondante, des oiseaux volaient en basse altitude et une brise légère vint lui caresser la joue.  
  
Harry se détacha de Malfoy et marcha au milieu de la colline. Un petit écureuil descendit d'un arbre et tendit au brun une noisette en chantonnant des « ta ta taaaaaa » et encore des « squicur squice squicera ».  
  
- Ah, euh, merci…  
  
L'écureuil semblait rire, tout en remuant énergiquement sa queue touffue.  
  
« On se croirait dans Kuzco… »  
  
- Il y a aussi des biches dans la forêt et des lapins, un peu plus loin, dit Draco en plaçant son Nimbus 2001 sur les épaules.  
  
- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?  
  
Draco haussa les épaules.  
  
- Je pensais qua ça te plairais. C'est typiquement Gryffindor comme paysage, ça.  
  
Harry s'assit sur l'herbe et quelques animaux curieux s'approchèrent de lui, lui reniflant la main et en se frottant contre son dos.  
  
- Pourquoi tu m'as amené, moi ?  
  
- Te faut-il toujours des réponses ? dit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. T'es agaçant, comme type !  
  
- Ok, j'insiste pas. C'est pour ça que tu m'as entraîné ici ? Pour me montrer le coin.  
  
Draco grogna, signe d'acquiescement.  
  
- Merci, c'est chouette.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Tu… tu te souviens de la conversation que l'on a eu, dans le train ? demanda Draco en s'allongeant près de lui, un brindille d'herbe dans la bouche.  
  
- … Oui… répondit vaguement Harry.  
  
- Quant tu m'as demandé si quelqu'un m'intéressait ou pas…  
  
- J'aimerais bien qu'on ne parle pas de ça, pour le moment…  
  
Harry se recroquevilla sur ses jambes et enfoui sa tête dans ses genoux.  
  
- Pardon, j'avais oublié…  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Harry se retourna vivement vers Malfoy, celui-ci se mordit les lèvres et détourna les yeux.  
  
« Mince, je me suis grillé » pensa Draco.  
  
Harry se mit à trembler, ses mains resserraient ses jambes contre lui et ses yeux exprimaient une peur indéchiffrable.  
  
Draco sentit la tension chez le garçon, il fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Je sais ce qui s'est passé…  
  
Harry s'écarta de Draco en un éclair. Le blond s'appuya sur ses coudes et regarda attentivement le Gryffindor.  
  
- … et je comprendrai parfaitement le fait que tu n'accordes plus ta confiance à qui que ce soit, surtout à quelqu'un comme moi. En tout cas, je voulais te dire … enfin, bon, peut-être que ça ne signifiera rien pour toi, mais si jamais t'as un problème…   
  
Plus il partait dans ses explications, et plus Draco s'embrouillait. Finalement il s'arrêta, haussa les épaules et s'allongea de nouveau.  
  
- …Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Malfoy.  
  
- Merci, ça suffira.  
  
- Ben, merci, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.  
  
Etonné par ce visage éclairé par un sourire dont il n'avait jamais été un bénéficiaire, Draco se mit à rougir et se tourna du côté opposé, grognant des propos incompréhensibles.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda innocemment Harry.  
  
- Grnfimonfhelr, grogna le blond.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu me rends fou, avoua Malfoy.  
  
« Quoi ? je comprends pas… » pensa Harry.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
Draco soupira.  
  
- D'habitude, ce n'est que pour les autres. Ca me fait bizarre, de te voir… me sourire.  
  
- Je t'ai pourtant souri souvent, lorsque nous étions dans le train.  
  
- Je ne savais pas que c'était toi…  
  
- Ah…  
  
Silence.   
  
Harry profita du temps et du vent et fit comme Draco, il s'allongea, les bras croisés sous la tête et il rêvassa peu à peu.  
  
Quelques minutes passèrent lorsqu'il y eut des bruits de mouvements légers près de lui, Harry se s'en soucia guère, sachant que c'était Malfoy et il continua de rêver.   
  
C'est alors qu'un ombre passa au-dessus de sa tête, Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit que c'était Draco, avec un regard peu habituel.   
  
- Malfoy ? Mais…  
  
Draco lui fit un sourire, posa son doigt lentement sur les lèvres de Harry et lui chuchota.  
  
- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu étais vraiment adorable comme ça…  
  
- Quoi ? dit Harry, rouge.  
  
Draco effleura les lèvres charnues de Harry du doigt, puis le remplaça par ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.  
  
Surpris, Harry s'attendait à tout comme réaction mais pas à celle-là. Il se laissa cependant faire, attirant un peu plus le Slytherin contre lui.  
  
- Harry, gémissait Draco entre deux baisers fougueux.  
  
Le brun écarquilla les yeux et le repoussa légèrement. Draco fut surpris par le geste puis baissa les yeux.  
  
- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te brusquer, excuse-moi.  
  
Malfoy se leva.   
  
- Je vais …je reviens…  
  
Il partit faire un tour. Harry était rouge, ses mains se frottèrent sur ses joues.   
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais… C'est Malfoy, le fils de Killian… Je ne peux pas… »  
  
Harry se renfrogna. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il trompait Killian vu ce qui s'était passé… Et il n'était pas indifférent à Draco,… Peut-être que…  
  
Harry se leva et suivit de loin Malfoy qui s'assit près d'un petit ruisseau, il n'entendit pas Harry arriver près de lui.  
  
- … et moi qui lui saute dessus alors que… Draco laissa sa tête tomber sur sa poitrine, criant de frustration. Je suis un imbécile, maintenant il va croire que je suis comme père…  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça…  
  
Draco hurla de peur, et lâcha le lapin nain qu'il tenait au creux de ses bras. Harry sourit.  
  
- Ne me dis pas que tu parlais à ce lapin ?  
  
- Euh non ! Absolument pas ! rougit Draco. C'est… tu m'as entendu ?  
  
- Juste la fin.  
  
Harry s'assit près de lui, caressant le lapin qui ferma les yeux de plaisir.  
  
- Je suis désolé, pour…  
  
- Laisse, Malfoy, n'en parlons pas…  
  
- Hum…  
  
Le lapin s'étira de tout son long et se frotta contre la poitrine de Draco qui le caressa à son tour.  
  
- A ce propos… Je sais que c'est soudain, qu'on a jamais eu une conversation civile tous les deux, mais… Je comprendrais si tu ne veux personne, enfin avoir une relation avec quelqu'un mais… Si au moins, on pouvait être amis… Si tu ne veux pas, je ne forcerais pas les choses, mais bon, j'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait être vraiment de bons amis, et…  
  
- Malfoy, respire, tu es rouge.  
  
Draco inspira un bon coup.  
  
- Tout ce que je te dis est vrai, même… Enfin, je t'apprécie énormément…  
  
Harry cligna des yeux.  
  
- Tu m'apprécies ? Ce n'est pas que j'ai vu ces six dernières années …  
  
- Bon sang, je suis un Malfoy ! Je ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi ! Tu le sais bien, mon père est… Oublie.  
  
Malfoy reporta son attention à la petite créature qu'il serrait contre lui et eut une mine boudeuse.  
  
- J'aime bien quand tu fais cette tête. Même dans le train, tu étais comme ça, sourit Harry.  
  
- Te moque pas, en plus…  
  
- Je ne me moque pas, je te trouve mignon… enfin…  
  
Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage rose de Draco.  
  
- Bon, il faudrait peut-être rentrer, tu as cours aujourd'hui, dit précipitamment Harry.  
  
- Non, j'ai pas envie. J'aime bien être ici, avec toi.  
  
Draco se leva, le lapin ayant trouvé sa place sur les épaules du garçon.  
  
- Potter ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Tu me permets d'être quand même, un peu plus qu'un ami ?  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
Malfoy se mit face à lui, l'air sûr de lui.  
  
- Les amis rient et pleurent ensembles, ils s'engueulent et se consolent quand ça ne va pas… Je ne connais pas cette situation-là mais… Enfin, je n'arriverais pas, parce que tu es plus que ça pour moi.   
  
A cette déclaration, Harry rougit.   
  
- Enfin, je suppose que… il n'y a rien de mal à ça, pourquoi je dirais non ?  
  
Harry fut soudain prit dans une embrassade, suffocant presque, dans les bras de Draco et mordu à l'oreille par le lapin qui fut surpris.  
  
- Aïe, le lapin, ça fait mal, sourit Harry en s'écartant.  
  
- Oh, pardon. Mais il ne me lâche plus.  
  
- Ca change de tes airs habituels, ça t'attendrit…  
  
- Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, alors, dit Draco en tenant l'animal dans les mains. Harry ?  
  
- Tiens, c'est Harry maintenant ? taquina-t-il.  
  
- Ah ahh, …   
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Draco posa le lapin à terre et s'approcha de Harry, l'air moins certain. Harry fronça les sourcils mais attendit patiemment.  
  
- Espeut'embrser, stuplé ?  
  
- Pardon ? sourit Harry.  
  
- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser, Harry ?  
  
- Euh, oui.   
  
Draco se resserra contre Harry, le tenant au niveau des hanches et se pencha vers ses lèvres. Harry ferma les yeux et enroula ses bras au cou de Draco, qui fit un sourire en sentant la langue de Harry s'entremêler avec la sienne.  
  
« Il a un piercing » sourit le blond.  
  
Draco allait prolonger leur baiser lorsqu'il sentit Harry lui mordre la langue, se reculer et crier.  
  
- Aïe !! firent-ils tous les deux.  
  
Le Slytherin se tenait la bouche tandis que Harry regardait au sol, le lapin lui mordant avec force le mollet droit.   
  
- Il est en train de te mordre, constata Draco.  
  
- Je vois ça. Et moi je t'ai mordu à la langue. Ca va ?  
  
Draco acquiesça.  
  
- Ca me fera un souvenir. « Piercing certifié par Harry Potter »…  
  
Harry se mit à rire et se remit dans sa position d'avant.  
  
- Ca ne te gêne pas ?  
  
- Non, dit Draco en étant front contre front avec le garçon. J'aime te sentir respirer contre moi.  
  
- Ok, alors.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le temps de savourer la présence de l'autre, et le calme des lieux.   
  
- Malfoy…  
  
- Draco.  
  
- Hn, si on rentrait ?  
  
- Tu veux vraiment…  
  
- Oui, mes amis vont s'inquiéter, surtout Hermione.  
  
Draco grimaça au souvenir de son entrevue avec Granger au début de la rentrée.  
  
- Ouais, j'aimerais pas qu'elle me casse une dent, cette fois-ci…  
  
- Cette fois-ci ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Une fois j'ai provoqué Granger parce qu'elle pleurait et que je ne te voyait pas arriver, elle l'a mal prit et elle m'a envoyé à l'infirmerie avec un œil au beurre noir pour le lendemain.  
  
- C'est tout elle, ça !  
  
- Tu pourrais compatir, j'ai eu mal, moi !  
  
- Je compatis, je compatis…  
  
Draco fit alors un visage boudeur, le regard peiné.  
  
- J'ai encore mal…  
  
Harry se mit à la pointe des pieds et lui fit de légers baisers près de l'œil droit, sur la joue, le nez…  
  
- Ca va mieux ? sourit-il.  
  
- Non, pas encore…  
  
Harry l'embrassa sur la bouche, le cou, …  
  
- Aaah, je me sens un peu mieux, dit Draco en se resserrant contre Harry.  
  
- Vile coquin.  
  
- Et fier de l'être.  
  
- Draco… il faut vraiment rentrer…  
  
- Pas pressé…  
  
- Si, vraiment… Aaaaaaah !  
  
Harry glissa sur une pierre ( comment il a fait ? °__0 ) et il entraîna Draco dans sa chute, se retrouvant tous les deux dans l'eau de la rivière.  
  
- Pardon, j'ai glissé !… Draco ?  
  
Pendant qu'il parlait, Malfoy le scrutait du regard. Harry était penché sur lui, la chemise légèrement déboutonné, laissant apercevoir un bout de chair ( à comprendre, un téton ^0^ ) et l'eau qui le trempait de partout.   
  
Draco tendit la main vers cette peau qui semblait si douce au toucher et pourtant si tentatrice, il caressa du bout des doigts le cou de Harry et le reboutonna, rougissant violemment.  
  
- Habille-toi convenablement ou tu vas prendre froid.  
  
« Je réagis comme une pucelle, moi maintenant !!! »  
  
- Mais… je te signale que nous sommes tombés à l'eau et que nous y sommes toujours…  
  
- Mais oui, c'est vrai !  
  
- ??? Quoi, mais Draco ! Non !! Pose-moi par terre !  
  
Le Slytherin venait de le porter dans ses bras et le ramenait sur le sol. Il lança un sort et une cape apparue, il la posa sur les épaules de Harry.  
  
- Tiens… pour toi.  
  
- Mais et toi ?  
  
- Pas grave, je suis plus résistant, dit Draco en récupérant son balai. Allons-y.  
  
- Oui, sourit Harry.  
  
Ils allèrent partir lorsque le lapin revint à la charge, grimpa sur la jambe de Draco et se cramponna à son chandail.  
  
- Eh ! Qui a dit que je t'emmènerais avec nous, le lapin ?!  
  
Harry riait.  
  
- Je crois qu'il s'est attaché à toi, Draco.  
  
- Mais j'en veux pas ! Il va me casser ma réputation, celui-là ! Vire de là !!  
  
La boule de poil se mit sur le dos de l'adolescent et se mit sous le chandail, en sécurité.  
  
- Eh ! Mon uniforme, espèce de grosse brute !  
  
- Vous ne formez plus qu'un maintenant, ils ne manquent plus que les alliances, dit Harry en mettant ses bras autour de la taille de Malfoy.  
  
- Très drôle, Potter. Tu sais que tu pourrais carrière ? Bon, tant pis.  
  
Ils partirent.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les cours de l'après-midi étaient finis depuis plus de dix minutes. Hermione avait mis son écharpe autour du cou, tellement le vent soufflait. Elle sautillait légèrement, scrutant le ciel, devant la porte du château.  
  
- Attendez que je les retrouve ces deux-là… dit-elle en grognant. Si Malfoy a fait quoique ce soit, je le tue…  
  
- Ce ne serait pas votre première tentative, Miss Granger.  
  
- Je sais professeur, mais ça me calmera les nerfs, le temps de disséquer Harry et de le donner à manger à Touffu.  
  
Snape eut un rictus.  
  
- Bonne perspective, Miss ranger, je dois l'avouer.  
  
- N'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire. Oh, les voilà ! Harry !!!!  
  
Harry et Draco venaient tous les deux de la direction du terrain de Quidditch, et ils semblaient en grande discussion lorsqu'il aperçurent Hermione arriver vers eux.  
  
- Hermione ! dit Harry en secouant la main.  
  
Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, inspira un bon coup et hurla :  
  
- NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE PARTIR PENDANT DES HEURES SANS UN SIGNE DE VIE ! TU NE SAIS PAS QU'IL Y A DES GENS ICI QUI SE SONT INQUIETES !!!!!!…  
  
Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, se cacha derrière Draco qui se bouchait les oreilles.  
  
- … PREVIENS LA PROCHAINE FOIS DE TES ESCAPADES ! J'AI CRU MOURIR D'UN ARRET CARDIAQUE QUAND JE NE T'AI PLUS VUE !! DES HEURES A TE RECHERCHER !…  
  
- Eh, Granger, t'es pas obligée de… commença Draco d'un air mauvais.  
  
- TOI, FERME-LA ! J'AI PAS FINI !!  
  
Ils reculèrent de plusieurs pas, tandis que Hermione s'avançait, devenant de plus en plus rouge.  
  
- IL AURAIT PU VOUS ARRIVER N'IMPORTE QUOI !! DES HEURES A VOUS CHERCHER !!!!  
  
A bout de souffle, Hermione inspira et sourit à son ami.  
  
- Ne me refais pas ça, tu sais que je tiens à toi. Je n'aimerais pas te savoir perdu…  
  
- Pardon, 'Mione, dit Harry en se dégageant de Malfoy qui lui agrippait le bras à cause de la peur soudaine que lui fit Hermione en lui criant dessus.  
  
( est-ce clair ? )  
  
- C'est rien. Alors, bonne journée ?  
  
- Oui, très bien. Draco m'a emmené dans un endroit rempli de fleurs, un peu plus au Nord.  
  
- Oh, fit Hermione. Tu as dit… Draco ?  
  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
« Sa naïveté me tuera » pensa-t-elle.  
  
- Tu sais ce que j'en pense, dit-elle en croisant les bras et en tapotant du pied.  
  
Harry baissa la tête.  
  
- Eh, de quel droit tu lui parles comme ça ?!  
  
Draco et Hermione se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes. La jeune fille soupira et sourit.  
  
- Je ne veux pas me comporter en mère poule. Et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse, mais je tiens à toi, Harry. Tu as… comment dirais-je… un caractère qui attire les personnes. Bonnes comme mauvaises ; mais tu ne sais pas les différencier, alors fais attention.   
  
- Je ne comprends pas tout ce que tu veux dire, mais j'en prends bonne note, Hermione.  
  
- Heureuse de te l'entendre dire, dit-elle en tendant les bras. Un câlin pour me faire pardonner ?  
  
Harry sourit et accepta. Draco grogna mais ne dit rien.  
  
- Hem hem… fit Snape en approchant. Puis-je savoir où vous étiez pendant tout ce temps, vous deux ?  
  
Silence..  
  
- Euh…  
  
- C'est ma faute, professeur, dit Malfoy. J'ai enlevé Potter et l'ai obligé à passer la journée avec moi.  
  
Severus lança un regard suspicieux à son élève mais ne dit rien. Il regarda Harry qui semblait de meilleur humeur.  
  
- L'essentiel est que vous n'avez rien, rentrons.  
  
- Oui, dirent les jeunes.  
  
- Au fait, c'est quoi ce lapin ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Le compagnon de Malfoy, sourit Harry.  
  
- Hin hin, très drôle, Potter...  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le dîner venait de finir, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient encore dans la Grande Salle, attendant que le rouquin finisse son dessert.  
  
- Alors, Harry, tu as fait quoi de ta journée ? demanda Ron.  
  
- J'étais avec Malfoy.  
  
- Toute la journée ?!!! s'exclama le roux. Il a pas tenté de te faire du mal au moins ??!!  
  
- Non. Enfin, il y a autre chose… Ron, il faudra qu'on parle lorsque tu auras fini.  
  
- Harry, dit Hermione.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est grave ?  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux. Harry se leva, suivi des deux autres et ils partirent pour leur salle commune.  
  
- Alors, Harry ? Tu as répondu à ton cousin ou pas ? dit Hermione en changeant de sujet.  
  
- Oui, je les verrais le week-end de la sortie. Je leur ai expliqué comment venir.  
  
- ????  
  
- C'est pas risqué ? Je veux dire, les Muggles ne sont pas très bien acceptés à Hogsmeade.  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Je sais, répondit Harry. Mais Jane pratique la sorcellerie et Dudley est mon cousin. Il n'y aura pas de problème,…. Enfin je pense.  
  
- Mais de quoi vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure ? dit Ron.  
  
Le portrait s'ouvrit après avoir dit le mot de passe, et ils s'installèrent dans leur place habituelle.  
  
- J'ai parlé avec mon cousin, et il s'avère que maintenant on communique. J'ai rencontré ses amis et… je m'entends bien avec, ils vont venir à Hogsmeade pour me voir, dit Harry en s'étirant.  
  
- Ah… Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
  
Hermione s'assit sur l'accoudoir de Harry, lui jetant des regards désolés.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Ron, je suis gay.  
  
Silence.  
  
- … Ah bon ? s'étonna Ron.  
  
Hermione et Harry se regardèrent.   
  
- Et… ça ne te fait rien de le savoir ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Il haussa les épaules et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.  
  
- Bill est gay, donc je me suis fait à l'idée. C'est juste que je me m'attendais pas à ça de toi, Harry. Mais ça me gêne pas.  
  
- Ah… bon… dit Harry.   
  
- Dis-moi juste que tu ne sors pas avec Malfoy et je pourrais respirer, dit Ron.  
  
- C'est fort peu probable…  
  
- Ah, sourit Ron.  
  
- … pour le moment.  
  
- Comment ça, pour le moment ?!  
  
- Ecoute, on a réglé nos différents et il se trouve que c'est un garçon assez sympa, en dehors de son aspect froid et Malfoy-ien. ( yo Riel ;p )  
  
Ron se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement, ses traits se durcissant petit à petit.  
  
- J'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends…  
  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons.  
  
- Ron !  
  
- Non ! Ecoute, je peux accepter le fait que tu sois homo, mais si tu fraternises avec Malfoy, ne compte plus sur moi. Tu sais ce que je pense de lui.  
  
Ron disparut derrière la porte.  
  
Harry se renfrogna contre le canapé, Hermione soupira et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
- Ca lui passera, Harry.  
  
- Pourquoi je n'attire que des ennuis…  
  
- Mais non, tu verras qu'il se rendra compte de son erreur. Le fait que tu fréquentes Malfoy ne le regarde absolument pas. C'est ta vie et tu as le droit d'être heureux. Je lui parlerais, petit à petit, ça s'arrangera.  
  
- J'espère…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les jours passaient, et Ron ne lui parlait toujours pas. Harry retourna en classe, évitant de regarder les professeurs dans les yeux, surtout un… Et lorsque ça n'allait pas en cours, Hermione était là pour l'aider.  
  
- Harry, tu as des cernes sous les yeux.  
  
- Je sais, Mione, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir… Ron est toujours en colère.  
  
Hermione jeta un regard froid à Ron qui venait de passer près d'eux sans leur accorder un seul regard.  
  
- Laisse, c'est un crétin ! J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Et ce n'est pas lui qui devrait être en colère, c'est toi ! Tu ne lui dois rien, vous êtes amis et vous êtes censé vous supporter l'un l'autre alors que lui t'a lâchement abandonné !  
  
- Hermione, laisse…  
  
- Salut vous deux.  
  
Draco venait d'arriver, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Salut, Malfoy, répondit Hermione.  
  
- Salut. Eh !   
  
Draco venait d'embrasser Harry sur les lèvres et le tenait par les hanches, posant sa tête sur son épaule.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Pas en public ! s'écria Harry, rouge.  
  
- M'en fiche…  
  
- Où est ton lapin, Draco ? demanda la jeune fille.   
  
- Là.  
  
Il se recula et ouvrit sa cape, le lapin était confortablement installé dans son chandail, laissant seulement entrevoir sa tête et ses oreilles.  
  
- Il est mignon, dit Hermione.  
  
- Je sais, répondit Draco de façon orgueilleuse.  
  
- Je parlais du lapin.  
  
Draco grogna.  
  
- Tu lui as trouvé un nom ? dit Harry en caressant l'animal.  
  
- Eh bien… Je pensais à Harry.  
  
Hermione se mit à pouffer de rire, se retenant de rire trop fort.  
  
- Quoi, il te plaît pas son nom ?  
  
- Pourquoi pas câlin ? proposa Hermione.  
  
- Tu rigoles ! C'est ridicule comme nom !  
  
Le lapin mordit Harry au doigt et se frotta plus contre son maître.  
  
- Pourquoi pas morsure ? Ou vampire ? dit Harry en soufflant sur son doigt meurtri.  
  
- Fais voir…  
  
Draco lui prit la main et examina la blessure, il déposa un baiser et se mit à lécher le doigt. Harry et Hermione se mirent à rougir.  
  
- Arrête, on pourrait nous voir… dit Harry.  
  
Draco n'écoutait pas, et continuait.  
  
- Ca devient gênant vos histoires, dit Hermione en détournant la tête.  
  
- Mais aide-moi, AAAAAÏÏÏÏEEEEE !!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry venait de reculer, le lapin venait de nouveau de frapper.  
  
- Oh, mais tu vas arrêter ! gronda Draco.  
  
Sans succès, le lapin se frotta à sa joue et se posa sur ses épaules.  
  
- Désolé Harry…  
  
- Laisse, vaut mieux pas qu'on s'approche, il est jaloux ton animal.  
  
Harry sourit et se mit à éclater de rire, ainsi que Hermione.  
  
- Je crois que je vais vraiment l'appeler Vampire…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
C'était l'heure de déjeuner, mais Harry et Draco n'avaient pas faim. Ils sortirent dans le parc, afin de prendre l'air, et ils se dirigèrent vers le lac, main dans la main.  
  
Draco déposa Vampire sur le sol qui partit gambader joyeusement, laissant les deux jeunes seuls.  
  
« Enfin » pensa Draco.  
  
Il s'allongea sur l'herbe et accueillit Harry dans ses bras, celui-ci l'entourant à la taille.  
  
- Comment ça se présente avec Weasley alors ?  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
- J'ai pas envie de parler de lui.  
  
- Je comprends.  
  
Harry souleva légèrement la tête et sourit à Draco qui l'embrassa.  
  
- Je t'aime Harry.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
Draco soupira, il savait qu'il ne devait pas brusquer les choses, mais c'était dur pour lui.  
  
- Je te le ferai oublier.  
  
- … J'y compte bien.  
  
Harry l'embrassa de nouveau et se rallongea. Draco se mit à jouer avec les longues mèches de Harry.  
  
- Je veux que tout le monde sache que nous sommes ensemble, dit Draco.  
  
Harry se mit sur ses coudes, le regardant dans les yeux.  
  
- Tu sais ce qu'on risque ?  
  
Malfoy haussa les épaules, la main sur la joue du garçon.  
  
- Je m'en fiche, tant que je suis avec toi.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
- Je veux d'abord en parler avec ceux de ma maison.  
  
- Je vois. Ok, pas de problème.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Je t'en prie.  
  
Draco glissa sa main sur le cou de Harry et l'obligea à se pencher pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Le blond le fit basculer sur le côté et se mit au dessus, l'embrassant avec plus de fougue et de passion. Harry posa ses mains sur le torse du Slytherin, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Il va falloir que tu fasses un choix, dit sérieusement Harry.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Je ne supporte plus cette situation.  
  
- De quoi tu parles ? dit Draco, fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- C'est lui ou moi…  
  
Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
  
- Eh bien, c'est toi. Je lui parlerais si tu veux.  
  
- Alors fais-le maintenant… dit Harry en grimaçant légèrement.  
  
- Maintenant ? mais…  
  
- Draco, il est en train de me tirer les cheveux…  
  
- Quoi ? Oh ! VAMPIRE !!!  
  
Draco se redressa et prit son animal dans les bras, quelques cheveux de Harry dans la bouche. Ce dernier se redressa également, se massant le crâne.  
  
- Je crois qu'il n'accepte pas notre relation… dit Harry en tirant la langue.  
  
- Ben il va falloir qu'il s'y fasse.  
  
Draco se leva.  
  
- Retournons en cours.  
  
Il tendit la main vers Harry qui l'accepta.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le jour de la visite au village arrivait à grand pas, et Harry stressait de revoir les autres. Heureusement, Hermione et Draco étaient là pour l'aider.   
  
Ils étaient tous les trois dans la chambre de Draco, ( chambre individuel, puisqu'il est riche, que son cher papa est professeur et… ben voilà quoi ) en train de discuter.   
  
- C'est grâce à ton cousin que tu as changé ?  
  
- Oui, en partie. Mais c'est Jane qui a trouvé le look.  
  
- Intéressant, il faudrait que tu me la présentes.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, Vampire dans ses bras.  
  
- J'ai envie de tester le look gothique.  
  
- Ca t'irait bien, sourit Harry en ajoutant un clin d'œil complice. Mais je peux faire quelque chose aussi, tu sais.  
  
- Toi ? dit Hermione, suspicieuse.   
  
- Ben oui, Jane m'a apprit comment faire, c'est pas compliqué.  
  
- Tu peux faire quelque chose avec mes cheveux ? demanda Draco.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais ils sont bien tes cheveux ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Trop classique… Alors ?  
  
- Bon…  
  
Harry se leva. Il caressa la tête de Draco et commença à défaire sa coiffure parfaitement plaqué, laissant des mèches lui retomber sur les yeux.   
  
- Ca fait déjà quelque chose de différent là, dit Hermione.  
  
Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle, la jeune fille haussa les épaules.  
  
- Quoi ? C'est vrai, tu n'as qu'à lui faire mes mèches de couleur, c'est tout et laisser sa coiffure comme ça.  
  
- Hum… Ouais, elle a raison.  
  
- Quoi ? dit Draco. Tu vas pas me décolorer les cheveux ?!  
  
- Non, sourit Harry. Juste le bout.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Tu verras… Assieds-toi sur la chaise. Hermione, tu veux m'aider ?  
  
Un sourire machiavélique apparue sur le visage de la jeune fille qui approcha.   
  
- Bien sûr, mais il doit d'abord se laver les cheveux.  
  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Malfoy.  
  
- Parce que, discute pas ! Ca a l'air d'être plein de gel, je veux pas me salir les mains moi !  
  
Il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
  
- Il faudrait aussi qu'il change de tenue.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Vous irez en pair, comme ça, sourit Hermione. Et puis, lorsqu'il aura sa nouvelle coupe, ses vêtements lui donneront un air trop angélique, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Donc, il faut changer sa garde-robe.  
  
- Tu crois ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Yup.  
  
- Bon, et maintenant ?  
  
Draco venait de ressortit, une serviette sur la tête et torse nu.  
  
- Wow, dit Hermione.  
  
Draco sourit et serra Harry contre lui, lui mordant l'oreille.  
  
- Désolé, Granger, je sais que je suis beau comme un Dieu, mais je n'appartiens qu'à Harry.  
  
Harry eut un saignement de nez, ayant au des images défilant à toute allure dans son esprit et courut vers la salle d'eau. Draco éclata de rire.  
  
- J'ai juste pensé que tu avais… tout de même, un beau corps.  
  
- Je sais, mais merci de le dire.  
  
- Prétentieux, sourit Hermione.  
  
- Ca va mieux, Harry chéri ? demanda Draco.  
  
- Oui, oui ! Ca va…  
  
Draco sourit en voyant la tête rouge de son compagnon. Il 'assit sur une chaise.  
  
- Bon, ben allons-y.  
  
Ils s'affairèrent durement, cherchant une bonne couleur et une coiffure un peu plus appropriée au visage de Malfoy. Après plusieurs délibérations, Harry décida de couper les mèches de devant en dégradé, laisser ses cheveux sur ses épaules et de les teindre en rouge. ( enfin juste le bout )  
  
Harry recula pour voir son travail, Hermione siffla et leva le pouce.  
  
- Beau travail, Harry.  
  
- Je suis comment alors ? demanda Draco.  
  
- Divin, répondit Harry.  
  
- Ca, je le savais déjà.  
  
Harry lui tendit un miroir.   
  
- Oh… C'est moi, ça ?  
  
- Oui, c'est toi ! Quelle question !  
  
- Génial ! Bravo, Harry, je suis épaté.  
  
- Bon, maintenant les vêtements…  
  
Hermione ramassa des vêtements qui traînaient au sol et les examina.  
  
- Quoi les vêtements ? ils sont bien les miens ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à leur reprocher ?  
  
- Rien, c'est juste… toi.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Tu verras ^^  
  
- Ouais, répondit Draco, suspicieux.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Finalement, Hogsmeade, c'est le prochain chapitre ^^ ;;;  
  
Par contre, le prochain c'est l'avarice, donc lemon !!!!! ^0^ ( ne cherchez pas à comprendre ma logike, il n'y en a aucune )   
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, mais le prochain sera meilleur, tout au moins j'espère ^^  
  
Je reviendrai sur Lucius, va y avoir de l'eau dans le gaz ! ^0^ 


	5. Annonce

Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrs !!! J'ai besoin d'aide, je n'arrive plus à écrire la suite de cette fic... C'est laborieux, lamentable et ignoble!  
  
Je suis désolée, je suis bloquée !!  
  
Donnez-moi des idées !!!!  
  
Somebody euh, helpeuuuuh !!!!!  
  
Toute idée sera bien reçue !!! TT_TT  
  
Suppu qui pleure de toutes ses forces 


End file.
